


thank you, next

by yuchi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, yung mga mej important lang tigtag ko hak
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: kung saan magkakadevelopan ang mag-fubu na sina mark lee at lucas wong, pero hinahabol si mark ng mga ex niya.isang social media au.





	1. i'm so fucking grateful

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK MGA BURIKAT with another social media au pero tagalog haha sana may magbasa
> 
> clarify ko lang set to in upm dahil upm alumnus ako at tibak ang nct kasi... yes. yun lang!! enjoy!!!

 

 

**college na sila (5)**  [8:58 am]

mark: hey gays, g kayo first day rage mamaya?

renjun: g kami jaemin

jeno: G!

jeno: Di lang ako sasama sa pics haha

donghyuck: gurl lam mo na g ako

mark: cge mga bakla see u later cas mwa

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

[image attached] salamat sa lahat ng dumalo ng first day rage! #JunkOSF #FreeEdukNow

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

shoutout @fullsun @jenolee @jaeminorout @moominjun my bros my dudes my homies congrats sa first mob niyo ngayong college!!! 

***

donghyuck #FreeEdukNow @fullsun

may nagsabi na ang hot ni mark nung nag mass lead siya um

jaemin na #FreeEdukNow @jaeminorout

@fullsun was it a lie tho

***

working girl @yutangina

graduate na lamang ako dami pa ring nagkakacrush ki mark

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@yutangina Wuwwerz ganda ka @marklee?

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@yutangina @doyoung_kim weh sino yung nanlandi agad pagkatapos ng sept 21 mob

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@marklee @yutangina Oof...

working girl @yutangina

@doyoung_kim @marklee alam niyo...

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

ngl tho namiss ko higher years sa pakat huhu

***

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

Di naman sa ano pero miss ko na si Kuya T**y*ng L** as USC Chair chz

董思成 @winorlose

@softwoo Truely

***

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] First day at UPM wahhhh!!! 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

[image attached] welcome to upm @wongyucky 🤗🤗🤗🤗

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky 

@deryberry Bro we look so cute here 🥰🥰🥰

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

bwiset na course to ang daming chem ESKETIIIIIIIIII

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

fuk

jaemin na #FreeEdukNow @jaeminorout

@marklee kwento naman jan cwysthe

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@jaeminorout pm sent sis

***

 **college na sila (5)**  [4:29 pm]

mark: shet sino yung hot na lateral ng devstud???

mark: kaklase ko siya sa chem 27

donghyuck: wala akong kilalang bagong devstud??

jaemin: hulaan ko

jaemin: yung transferee to no

mark: from?

jaemin: dlsu

donghyuck: hop on that burgis dick!

mark: bitch i might

mark: if he swings that way

jeno: Hi all!

jeno: Who are we talking about?

renjun: hot transferee from dlsu na devstud

jeno: Tall? May industrial piercing?

mark: yaa

jeno: Classmate ko siya sa Psych 10!

jeno: And I didn't mean to but I saw he had Grindr on his phone so...

mark: bless u jeno

renjun: yes az a mr freshie

jeno: Di pa nga nag Handog haha

jeno: I'm just friendly

jaemin: yes az a mr congeniality

mark: going✈burgis dick

donghyuck: pakat bago kalat!!!

mark: i cant read suddenly, i dont know

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

anyways!

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

My Mark is being a hoe senses are tingling.

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@littlejun jun i... literally breathed...

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@marklee And yet.

***

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Wahhh tiring day but i love my classes so far 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@wongyucky Miss u bro 😳😳😳 Happy T mamaya g???

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@woojae Yes pls omg txt me na lang!! 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@wongyucky Will do see u soon!!

***

 **kuya win bigyan ng jacket**  [8:38 pm]

sicheng: Markieeeee

mark: yessss

sicheng: Samahan mo ako Happy T pls? With Jae

sicheng: Need ko kasama huhu di ako papayagan na ako lang

mark: bat kasi nagpapaalam ka pa sa parents mo

sicheng: Good boy kaya to no

mark: yes tapos haharot kahit may 7 am class

mark: as a fourth year pharmacy student

sicheng: Leave me alone uy kasalanan ko bang miss ko bf ko

mark: ew

sicheng: Malandi ka lang

sicheng: Samahan mo na kasi akooo

mark: ok ok fine

mark: third wheel much

sicheng: No kasama ni Jae friend niya

mark: oof

mark: is he hot

sicheng: Secret hihi

sicheng: Joke idk pero UPM rin daw siya

mark: ampota

mark: k san tayo kita

sicheng: Sa kanto lang ng petron tas jeep tayo barn

mark: text me pag otw

sicheng: Uki po!! Ty Markie

mark: no prob

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

OH???

***

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] Ahhhh namiss ko rin to

john seo @johnnyboy

@wongyucky HOY MAGPAKITA KA NAMAN

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@johnnysuh FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PA LANG WHEW???

jaehyun jung @woojae

[image attached] HUHU I MISSED YOU MY ONE MY ONLY @winorlose

董思成 @winorlose

@woojae Missed u rin langga uwu

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

kaloka tong si kuya win sunggab agad walang pabebe walang anything

donghyuck #FreeEdukNow @fullsun

@marklee wew parang di ka ganyan eh

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@fullsun do yall hear sumn

***

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Oh 👀👀👀

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@wongyucky cheka

董思成 @winorlose

Di pa nga nag 30 mins umalis agad sina Mark at Lucas whew chile

gay rat wedding @moominjun

@winorlose magkasama????

董思成 @winorlose

@moominjun Ya, the chaotic gay energy is off the rails tanayt

董思成 @winorlose

@moominjun Matulog ka na 

gay rat wedding @moominjun

@winorlose kinareer yung pagka-second guardian wew good night

***

 **college na sila (5)**  [1:09 am]

donghyuck: [picture attached]

jaemin: *pretends to be shocked*

renjun: sinetch yang lucas

jeno: Siya yung transferee na classmate ko sa Psych 10!!

jeno: Yung crush ni Mark

donghyuck: stalking his twt

donghyuck: ang gwapo shet

renjun: troth

jaemin: ehem

renjun: whew the seloso jumped out

jaemin: 😠

donghyuck: hoy haliparot @mark ingat pabalik

donghyuck: use a condom

mark: ano ka sex ed prof ko

donghyuck: ay kala ko umalis ka na w him

mark: i stopped making out w him to reply

mark: going mute and hopping on this dick, bye

renjun: snapped

renjun: donghyuck wishes he could get dick

donghyuck: .

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

magandang umaga mga burikat!

董思成 @winorlose

@marklee KWENTO KA HA

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@winorlose do i look like i kiss and tell

董思成 @winorlose

@marklee Inenglish pa ako makalagot man uy

***

 **xiao jun mahal**  [10:26 am] 

dejun: "i literally breathed" 

dejun: Sunod kong pag-online nagkantutan na pala kayo ni Lucas

mark: anek

mark: ay hehe

dejun: Hehe mo pwet mo

dejun: Napakabilis 

mark: di gagana saken yang pakonsensiya mo

mark: secret lang pero ang sarap AKJSJDJDKDKKD

dejun: TINANONG KO BA

mark: HINDE SHARE KO LANG BAKET

dejun: TMI 

mark: pavirgin

dejun: ... 

dejun: Daan ka samin soon

mark: YIE namiss niya ko 😚😚😚😚😚

dejun: Che

dejun: Tanong kasi ng tanong si Dery tungkol sayo

mark: Huhu miss ko na rin si Hendery 😭😭😭

dejun: Daan ka

dejun: Hehe

mark: suddenly di na ako excited dumaan

dejun: Basta daan ka kilala ka naman nung guard

mark: shigeee try ko this week mwa

dejun: 😇

***

 **panty droppaz league 2017-2018 (4)**  [2:49 pm]

yuta: literal na first week pa lang may bagong kangkang nanaman si mark

mark: pwede ba

taeyong: Hi Mark kumusta

mark: hehe ok lang kuya ty

mark: eto inaatake ni kuya yuta

doyoung: Dazerv

mark: 😠

yuta: taga lozol pati whew

mark: formerly

mark: friend siya ni kuya win

yuta: omg winwin mylabs

taeyong: 😠

yuta: taeyong my labidabs

taeyong: 😊🤭

taeyong: Stay safe Mark

doyoung: Oh he knows how to stay safe...

mark: KUYA DOY!!!

doyoung: 🤭

***

jaehyun jung @woojae

Me: :(

Sicheng: Langga :) 

Me: :) 

***

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

[images attached] more pics from first day rage!! ganda natin @marklee @littlejun @kangmina @winkbot 

jihoon #FreeEdukNow @winkbot

@yerimmie omg ily gays of batch 2021

mina 💜 @kangmina

@yerimmie 😚😚😚😚

***

jaemin na #FreeEdukNow @jaeminorout

no one:

literally no one:

not one soul:

@fullsun: cassie you do note

***

김도영 @doyoung_kim

Oomfs I love y'all but stop liking gay porn bc that shit comes out on my tl thanks

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

first week of class pero wala pa mga prof stomoyon

***

 **Lucas Wong**  [5:48 pm] 

Lucas waved at you! 

You waved back! 

mark: uy hi

lucas: Hi Mark 😊 How are you? 

mark: eto ok naman

mark: bat ka pala napamessage? 

lucas: Not to sound clingy pero ikaw at si Kuya Win lang kilala ko so far sa UPM

lucas: I was hoping one of you could show me the ropes? And I know Kuya Win is busy with majors

mark: oh sure dude no prob! 

mark: although i wish i weren't your second choice 😬

lucas: Don't worry, the Kuya Win thing was just an excuse

lucas: I planned on asking you first anyways

mark: good to hear 😊

mark: landi aside tho there's not much to see in upm... 

lucas: That was... also an excuse

lucas: Partly

lucas: I just need some hand holding for the first few weeks I guess haha

lucas: New environment and all

mark: totally get it

mark: kaklase naman tayong chem 27 kaya dun na lang tayo usap ☺️

lucas: Works for me

lucas: Take hand holding as literally as you like

mark: what if i want to do more than hold hands? 

lucas: Are you proposing round 2?

mark: 1622 unit mo right? 

lucas: Yep

mark: be there in 30 mins

lucas: I'll be waiting

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

the dick is prime

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@marklee E-excuse me

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@taeyonglee i said... the dick is PRIME

***

 **Lucas Wong**  [10:38 am] 

lucas: Did you get home na?

mark: yep!!

mark: see you in class

lucas: Or next time?

mark: maybe 😛

***

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kunware may kadenang ginto na nung 1st sem ng AY 2018-2019 sksksksk
> 
> next chapter pa ang dramarama kaya wag kalimutang mag LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE i need that validation
> 
> salamat sa mga nagbasa huhu pakisabi kung gusto niyo pa your wish is my command. happy pride mga bakla!!!


	2. one taught me love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ex no. 1, paaaasok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halluuuu clarify ko mga course nila:  
> public health - mark, jihoon, jeno  
> renjun - phil arts  
> donghyuck - orcomm  
> jaemin - area stud
> 
> same college (college of arts and sciences) lahat ng 00 except jeno, tas college of public health sina mark, jihoon, at jeno at by college ang handog so lavarn sila ganorn
> 
> ang handog ay event na ginagawa para sa mga freshie kung saan ini-introduce ang mga org ng upm and ginaganap ang mr and ms freshie haha. historically palaging public health nananalo sa mr freshie
> 
> ok tmi let's get to the chap!!!

💖💗💓 **jinggoy** 💓💗💖 [5:20 pm]

 

mark: JISUNG 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

 

jisung: Haha hi Kuya 

 

mark: kumusta huhu

 

jisung: Kuya... kakaalis mo lang

 

mark: bawal mangumusta ng kapatid??

mark: how was your exam

 

jisung: Eh... ok lang

jisung: Lumabas po yung mga tinuro mo haha

 

mark: buti naman

mark: math saka chem ka bukas diba?

 

jisung: Yep

 

mark: oki good luck!! kaya mo yan 💝

mark: si mama wala pa?

 

jisung: Wala po siya buong week

 

mark: initin mo na lang yung mga nasa ref

 

jisung: Ok po

 

mark: ingat ka 

 

jisung: Ikaw rin po

jisung: Aral na ako

 

mark: ok bye jinggoy 😙😙😙😙

 

jisung: Bye Kuya

jisung: 💓

 

***

 

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

kelan ba matatapos ang impyernong to gusto ko na tumira with my bro 😢

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

si kuya mark active sa pakat at volcorps ng USC pero laude standing TAPOS may bagong karat every week whew define goals????

 

junguwu 🏳🌈 @softwoo

@jaeminorout Eh kung mag-aral ka kasi ng maayos

 

jaemin na@jaeminorout

@nayuta close ba tayo

 

junguwu 🏳🌈 @softwoo

@jaeminorout 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

 

 

mark #FreeEdukNow@marklee

@jaeminorout ANG LALA NG BAGONG KARAT EVERY WEEK???

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee ano... every other week para kunyare di ka pokpok

 

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee 

@jaeminorout 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

 

***

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

ang hirap maging working gorl di ko na makita bf ko 😞

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@yutangina Weh

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina 

@doyoung_kim ANO BA

 

***

 

donghyuck ✨ @fullsun

[image attached] oo naging banal kami ni mark once

 

mark #FreeEdukNow @marklee

@fullsun tbh sobrang blur nung ilang years na nag sakristan tayo

 

donghyuck ✨ @fullsun

@marklee more more kain nung di pa binabasbasan na ostiya hahaha tangina natin

 

***

 

**Lucas Wong** [3:38 pm]

 

lucas: Aw nag sakristan ka pala? 

lucas: Cute

 

mark: NAKITA MO YON

mark: anyways oo haha peak na yun ng kabanalan ko

mark: uy g ka pa ba frankies?

 

lucas: YES??

lucas: Later?

 

mark: ggg

mark: pano tayo punta tho

 

lucas: We can take my car?

 

mark: mga burgesya talaga

mark: sige sige

 

lucas: Msg na lang kita!!

 

mark: ok see u!!

 

lucas: 😘

 

mark: 😛

mark: 🌺🍆💦

 

lucas: 🤔

 

***

 

jihoon #Handog2018 @winkbot

[image attached] Only 8 days left until #Handog2018! Don't forget to cash in your piso votes for your candidates!

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

@winkbot WOW 😲😱 THAT'S ☝ MY 😖😤😤 MR. FRESHIE 🤴 2017 💦💦

 

jihoon #Handog2018 @winkbot

@marklee hayup ka hahaha

 

***

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

[link attached] hi guys please heart reax and share to help your CAS mr and ms freshie candidates ☺☺☺

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

pakireax guys PERO WAG NIYO NAMAN LANDIIN BOYFRIEND KO 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

> jaemin #Handog2018 @jaeminorout
> 
> [link attached] hi guys please heart reax and share to help your CAS mr and ms freshie candidates ☺☺☺

 

donghyuck ✨ @fullsun

@moominjun galit na si junjun

 

***

 

Jeno Lee #Handog2018 @jenjenjeno

[link attached] Hi everyone! If you would please heart react and share our pictures for Handog 😊 See you guys there!

 

***

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

shet napabukas ng twitter si jeno kinabahan ako don

 

***

 

**college na sila (5)** [2:30 pm] 

 

mark: kmn

 

donghyuck: gladly

 

mark: ,,, ok

 

jeno: Why tho

 

mark: same committee kami ni mina for handog

 

jeno: Ohhhhh

 

renjun: bimb i love karma talaga

 

jaemin: potacca junjun hahahahaha

 

mark: same potacca junjun

 

donghyuck: diba ok naman na kayo

 

mark: yeah but u know

mark: awkz

 

jaemin: stay strong bro

 

renjun: het

 

jaemin: renjun we're dating

 

***

 

**Lucas Wong** [5:38 pm]

 

mark: help napicturan mo ba yung mga example kanina

 

lucas: Sige wait lang

lucas: [images attached]

 

mark: TYSM!!!

 

lucas: Yan kasi

 

mark: at least im not on my phone during class...

 

lucas: Touche...

lucas: Btw

lucas: You mentioned you're on the same committee as your ex for Handog?

 

mark: haha yeah 

mark: mina kang

 

lucas: Oh yung friend ni Yeri?

 

mark: u know what... im not even gonna ask how u know yeri

mark: but yes

 

lucas: Why what's up with her 

lucas: Mina I mean

lucas: Not Yeri... we already know

lucas: But yeah if it's ok to ask?

 

mark: lol its cool

mark: naging kami for a while nung first sem

mark: kabobohan ko kasi kakabreak lang namin nung ex ko from hs (extremely long story)

mark: but i rly liked her u know? tas at the time malamang kasi bobo ako di ko naisip na mej rebound siya kahit sa tingin ko hindi naman

mark: one thing leads to another, she notices im not really into it bc tbh i hadnt moved on from my other ex yet, and we break it off

mark: it was the fair thing to do

 

lucas: That's rough dude

 

mark: eh... ako naman yung mali in the first place lol

mark: for fucking nosediving into a relationship when i was still kinda heartbroken

 

lucas: 😞

 

mark: dont feel bad

mark: ok naman na kami ni mina lol

mark: i guess...

 

lucas: You guess...

 

mark: i mean ok lang naman kami sa mga meeting??

mark: well di pa naman kami naiwan na kaming 2 lang so skskkskssk

 

lucas: Let's hope that doesn't happen

lucas: Or let's hope it does??

lucas: Idk ano ba gusto mo mangyari

 

mark: whatever happens, happens

mark: esketit

 

lucas: ...

lucas: Mark: opens up about past relationship that went sour

lucas: Also Mark: ESKETIT

 

mark: SGKDFKGLJFD LEAVE ME ALONE

 

***

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

[images attached] wahhhhhh finally done with jaemin's costume!! phil arts idk her i only know clothing tech

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

thank you sa lahat ng tumulong!!

 

***

 

Jeno Lee #Handog2018 @jenjenjeno

[image attached] Late night out with these guys haha 

 

Jeno Lee #Handog2018 @jenjenjeno

#8PHEAT or not thank you for all your support!! @CPH2022 ♥♥♥

 

***

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

[images attached] HANDOG TODAY WHEW gonna miss this fam ♥♥♥ may the best candidates win!!

 

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

not to be a traitor to my college pero ang gwapo ni jeno dfkjgkdghd

 

 

***

 

**Mina Kang** [12:05 am]

 

mina: uy san na kau!!

 

mark: SRY OTW NA KAMI NI JIHOON

mark: DI NIYA MAHANAP KORONA NIYA HAAHAKJDFHKSDFSD

 

mina: putek hahaha sige 

mina: bilisan niyo malapit na mag breakdown si jungwoo wala pa kasi yung props

 

mark: oks oks

 

***

 

donghyuck ✨ @fullsun

[image attached] ORCOMM FAM LET'S GOOOO

 

***

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

boo bat puro org vids i wanna see my boyfriend in a tuxedo

 

***

 

jihoon #Handog2018 @winkbot

[image attached] wow naman this logistics committee 😍 missed you guys!! 

 

***

 

**college na sila (5)** [1:29 pm]

 

mark: y'all good lmao

mark: program is starting soon

 

renjun: #TeamJaemin

 

mark: #TeamJeno

mark: #8PHEAT

 

donghyuck: #TeamNeutral

 

renjun: girl cas tayong lahat except kila mark at jeno

 

donghyuck: exactly

donghyuck: i refuse to be implicated in this narrative

 

jaemin: ok lang babe ayoko naman manalo

jaemin: shh wag niyo sabihin sa cassc HAHA

 

mark: how r u messaging rn...

 

jaemin: im very bored

 

mark: musta jeno

 

jaemin: looking very hot

 

renjun: nice

 

jaemin: i also look hot

 

renjun: ok babe

 

***

 

donghyuck ✨ @fullsun

[video attached] JENO OH MY GOD??? IGILING MO!!!!

 

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

SHET JENO AKSJKSJDFJKDFS

 

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

FRIEND KO YAN AAJKAJSDKSDFKSDFJ

> donghyuck ✨ @fullsun
> 
> [video attached] JENO OH MY GOD??? IGILING MO!!!!

 

***

 

董思成 @winorlose

Ganda talaga ng costume ni Jaemin galingggg @moominjun

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun 

@winorlose huhu ty kuya win!!!

 

***

 

**Lucas Wong** [4:29 pm]

 

lucas: Hey

 

mark: hey 😊

 

Lucas changed the chat colors. 🔴

 

mark: spicy

mark: as a bicolano

 

lucas: Kainis haha

 

You changed Lucas's nickname to **gwaps**.

 

Lucas changed your nickname to **cutie**.

 

lucas: Handog ka rn diba

lucas: Not bothering you am I

 

mark: eh done naman na work ko

mark: [images attached]

 

lucas: Jeno and Jaemin look good

 

mark: hands off my kids

 

lucas: I'm not interested in your kids

lucas: You, however...

 

mark: wag kang maingay

 

lucas: 🤪🤪🤪

lucas: Musta kayo ni Mina

 

mark: ok naman

mark: it really wasn't as bad as i was thinking it was gonna be

mark: magkasama kami rn actually

 

lucas: That's good to hear

lucas: Meet up tayo after Handog? Dinner on me

 

mark: g!!!

mark: brb pinapacompute na kami ng scores skskksks

 

lucas: Bye!!

lucas: Good luck to them lol

 

***

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

[images attached] SHET #8PHEAT TALAGA OMG CONGRATS @jenjenjeno PUBLIC HEALTH DI PAPATALO

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

nawala bigla yung neutrality ko az a props committee cheka CONGRATS TO ALL FOR A SUCCESSFUL EVENT 💝💝💝

 

***

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

[image attached] congrats sa pinakamaraming piso votes chz mahal kita @jaeminorout 

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

@moominjun most supportive jowa ang award mo tonight mahal kita 😚😚😚

 

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

oo maglaway kayo sa inggit jowa ko yan!!!

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@moominjun i want a love like this

 

***

 

Jeno Lee #Handog2018 @jenjenjeno

[images attached] Thank you so much to my batchmates for all your support! #8PHEAT wouldn't be possible without you guys 😚😚😚

 

jaemin na #Handog2018 @jaeminorout

@jenjenjeno CONGRATS BAKLA NG TAON!!!

 

VOTE FOR JAEMIN @moominjun

@jenjenjeno wow what a mr congeniality

 

***

 

**college na sila (5)** [6:48 pm]

 

donghyuck changed the chat name to **GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018**.

 

renjun: ganda natin chewday miss jeno lee!!

 

jaemin: congrats jen!!!! dazervvvv

 

jeno: Hehe thank you guys

jeno: Still liked Jaemin's answer more tbh...

 

donghyuck: HAHA CHREW

donghyuck: i will use the cockroach as an anting-anting to ward off the haters, thank you!!

 

mark: hahahaha potacca talaga jaemin dami ko tawa dun

 

jaemin: de yung nagdala kasi talaga yung body wave ni jeno

 

donghyuck: [video attached]

donghyuck: NORN!!!

 

renjun: shet jkdsfdgdfkjf

renjun: @jeno masyado mo kasing ginalingan dun sa production number

 

jeno: Ano ba!! Haha

jeno: BRB guys dinner lang ako with my batchmates hehe

jeno: Enjoy your Friday night!!

 

***

 

**Mina Kang** [11:05 pm]

 

mina: hi mark!! good job today

 

mark: uy thanks!! ikaw rin

 

mina: sino yung sumundo sayo kanina btw?

 

mark: ahhh lucas wong, transferee siya to devstud this year haha

mark: im helping him around upm

 

mina: ahhh kaya pala ngayon ko pa lang siya nakita

mina: siya ba yung kausap mo palagi sa prod work? 😏😏😏

 

mark: ...

mark: yes 👉👈

 

mina: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 

mark: ano baaaa haha

 

mina: wala lang haha

mina: nice to see you getting out there again

 

mark: getting what out there again

 

mina: you know

mina: dating

 

mark: ah... we're not dating

 

mina: sure?

 

mark: ... idk

 

mina: interesting

mina: do you want to?

 

mark: ... i also dk

 

mina: well...

mina: wala namang masama sa pagtry haha

 

mark: yeah but lol...

mark: di ko lang alam kung ready na ba talaga ako o hindi

 

mina: no one ever is 

 

mark: very very tmi but

mark: i just don't want a repeat of what happened to us i guess?

mark: like... i don't want to overestimate myself

mark: baka di pa talaga ako naka-move on sa previous relationships ko tas biglang sasabak nanaman ako

 

mina: i think i understand

mina: well, naka-move on ka na ba sakin o hindi?

 

mark: with all due respect

mark: yes

 

mina: haha good

mina: because same

 

mark: i'm hurt

 

mina: 😛 

mina: shoot your shot!!

mina: when you think it's appropriate

 

mark: yeah i'll keep that in mind

mark: it was nice spending time with you again 😊😊😊

 

mina: likewise

 

***

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

taking relationship advice from my ex... i've really hit a new milestone of maturity

 

mina 💜 #Handog2018 @kangmina

@marklee 😗😗😗 muah

 

mark #Handog2018 @marklee

@kangmina 😽😽😽💋 muah

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

🧐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> norn!!! charot napaka-walang kwentang end note hehe salamat sa pagbasa!!!


	3. one taught me patience

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

awww binilhan niya ko ng dcream 😊

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

but i want his dcream instead charüt

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee ANG SAHOL???

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@marklee VAKLANG TWOAAAUUUGHHHH

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Yes baby talk to me about the failure of the political system in Game of Thrones

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@wongyucky Even tho you've never seen an episode of GoT

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@littlejun It's so hot when he talks about it tho

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@wongyucky ... Aight!

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

ang daming nag-dm sakin??? i am a married man

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

guys si jeno tirahin niyo... single af, gwapo af, matalino af at siya yung actual na nanalo ng mr freshie mwah you're welcome

 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

👿👿👿

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

landiin mo ko @jaeminorout

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@moominjun YES BABY 😍😍😍😍😍😍

 

***

 

donghyuck @fullsun

sino nga ba talaga roommate ni junjun si kuya kun o kami nina jaemin at jeno kasi PALAGI SIYANG ANDITO

 

donghyuck @fullsun

hirap maging single pota kung sino man may crush sakin oras na magpabida

 

***

 

**demonyo!!!!** [3:17 pm]

 

mark: YERIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

yerim: miss mo nanaman ako

 

mark: maybe...

mark: samahan mo kami ni jihoon natl museum hehe

 

yerim: anek

 

mark: libre this weekend!! di pa ako nakakapunta dun sa bagong sections

 

yerim: g what time

 

mark: basta afternoon

 

yerim: keri

yerim: oy may cheka ako

 

mark: anekkk

 

yerim: u? lucas wong?

 

mark: why is everyone asking me about lucas

mark: oo nagkakaratan kami baket

 

yerim: ala confirming lang hihi

 

mark: hoy,,,

 

yerim: mwa

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [5:47 pm]

 

donghyuck: so bat alam na ng buong school paper staff na may thing kayo ni kuya lucas

 

mark: pota.

mark: yerim ba to

 

donghyuck: hihi

 

mark: i hate her

mark: alam na siguro ng sangkabaklaan

 

renjun: izza tru

renjun: chinika ako ng behsci seatmate ko abt u 2 skskkks

 

jaemin: madam nakita mo na ba upm confessions HAHAHA

jaemin: puro gusto kayo maka 3some

 

mark: we --

 

jaemin: [link attached]

 

donghyuck:

>  
> 
> Si Mark Lee at Lucas Wong ba? Parang hindi kasi "bro" tawagan nila sa isa't isa. Kung oo, pasama sa threesome. Kung hindi, pasama sa threesome.

 

renjun: mood,,,

 

jaemin: renjun... should i be worried

 

renjun: hehe

renjun: foursome kung gusto mo

 

jaemin: ... word?

 

mark: i REFUSE to comment

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

bakit... sobrang interesado ng upm sa sex life ko

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@marklee Kasi... buong UPM ang sex life mo

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

@littlejun @marklee KAKSJSKKSKSKS DRAG HIM!!!!

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

[images attached] gays trying to be cultured @yerimmie @winkbot

 

jihoon @winkbot

@marklee excuse me i am very cultured

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

@winkbot kahit nanonood ka ng daisy siete every weekend

 

jihoon @winkbot

@marklee THE SEXBOMB GIRLS ARE PART OF OUR CULTURE

 

***

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

[images attached] dinner kabaklaan with the org junakiz @moominjun @jaeminorout @fullsun + @winorlose na hindi namin ka-org pero ang ganda niya kasi

 

 

董思成 @winorlose

Dili ka nagsabi kabalo mo Bisaya @jaeminorout 😭😭😭😭

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@winorlose kabalo ko pero gamay jud hahaha my fam is from cebuana lhuillier!!

 

董思成 @winorlose

@jaeminorout CEBUANA LHUILLIER 😤 SAMOK!!!

 

***

 

**Hendery Wong** [1:20 pm]

 

hendery: hi mark!! long time no see 😊

hendery: with all the event kabusyhan haha

 

mark: dery!!! musta??

mark: tagal ko nang di dumadaan sa inyo ni jun huhu

 

hendery: ya we miss u 😢 drinks sa unit later?

 

mark: yesss g

 

hendery: you and yukhei know each other pala?

hendery: lucas i mean

 

mark: to some extent

mark: classmates kami sa chem 27

 

hendery: ahh oki

hendery: kwento mo ko mamaya 😊

 

mark: hahaha sure

mark: see u!!

 

hendery: 🤗🤗🤗🤗

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

sige more more hohola bago sumabak sa 3 exam next week

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

missed u @deryberry missed u a little less @littlejun

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@marklee Panget ko dito delete thissss

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

@littlejun kelan ka pa naging panget bwiset ka

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

[image attached] fuk ang sarap ng luto ni dejun kapampangan legend

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

... fuck???????

 

***

 

**gwaps** [9:37 pm]

 

mark: PINSAN MO PALA SI DERY???

 

lucas: Dery??

lucas: Ah, Kunhang? Ya our dads are brothers

 

mark: HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS

 

lucas: ??? I thought you knew

lucas: Lucas Wong... Hendery Wong...

lucas: We're both from Bicol...

 

mark: i literally... already told him all about our sexcapades

 

lucas: Well

lucas: It's cool Kunhang isn't a prude

 

mark: NOT THE POINT 😭😭😭

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [9:34 pm]

 

mark: i've been tweeting about...

mark: fucking dery's cousin...

 

donghyuck: LMFAOOOOOO

 

renjun: see when you do f*ggotry

 

mark: PAHINGI NAMAN AKO NG SUPPORT FAM

 

donghyuck: kala ko alam mo haha i thought you were just being your usual makalat self

 

jaemin: tbh tho di mo ba nakita tweet ni kuya dery nung first day

 

mark: gurl san ko makukuha dun na magpinsan sila

 

renjun: ur just dumb matagal nang nagttweet si kuya dery abt lucas

 

mark: eye --

 

jaemin: shame 🔔🔔🔔 shame

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

i need new friends

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee we need a new friend

 

***

 

SEONGWOO @bago_ong

cute ni jihoon pag umuungol

 

jihoon @winkbot

@bago_ong PUTANG... INA MO KA????

 

***

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

kalat tweet pero shet tzuyu chou tapakan mo leeg ko!!!!

 

***

 

donghyuck @fullsun

going ✈️ bakbakan para magmaganda charot

 

donghyuck @fullsun

tangina sumigaw si renjun ng "go sexy, go sexy go sexy sexy love" nung game na ni jaemin IKINAHIHIYA KO PO SIYA

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

[images attached] #NeverAgain #EndMartialLaw

 

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

nahatak ko siya sa mob shet kinilig naman ako don

 

***

 

**roomie** 🏡 [8:03 pm]

 

jihoon: hoy bakla

 

mark: anez

 

jihoon: tapos na ba yung ED sa science hall

 

mark: baka maabutan mo pa??

 

jihoon: nvm uwi na lang me

 

mark: wow what a gemini

 

jihoon: "what a gemini" tf

jihoon: how could i ever have thought you were straight

 

mark: potacca hahaha

mark: pero truth

 

jihoon: speaking of kabaklaan

jihoon: kita ko ig story ni lucas sa megamall

jihoon: san nagdate

 

mark: din tai fung

mark: siya nagbayad hehe

mark: tangina nung xiao long bao feeling ko anak ako ng diyos

 

jihoon: tangina ang yaman??

jihoon: anak ba yan ni henry sy

 

mark: hopefully

mark: charot lang kapitalismo ibagsaqué

 

jihoon: hanapan mo ko sugar daddy dun sa mga makaka rub elbows mo ha

 

mark: inamo

 

jihoon: 😛

jihoon: anyways

jihoon: warning lang, papalitan ni kuya ****** si sir tolentino kasi nagleave siya

jihoon: u gonna be ok?

 

mark: oh lol

mark: duh why not

 

jihoon: ok so iu-update kita san siya at all times para di kayo magkatagpuan

 

mark: ...

mark: yes

 

jihoon: lmao gotchu

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

hoy ****** **** wag ka munang magpakita sakin marupok ako

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@marklee Yukhei Wong? :)

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

@wongyucky aw assumero

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [10:24 pm]

 

donghyuck: pota si daniel kang ba yong tweet mo,,,

 

mark: OO POTA

mark: MAGSUSUB DAW SIYA FOR PHYSICS 21

 

donghyuck: pano mo nalaman????

 

mark: jihoon duh

mark: pota sana di yung class ko 💀💀💀💀

 

donghyuck: pota sana yung class mo 😍😍😍😍😍😍

 

mark: INAMOCCA

 

donghyuck: wow the fragility...

 

mark: masisisi mo b ako

 

donghyuck: not to be an enabler pero chrue kdkdjdkdjd

donghyuck: stay strength tho,,,

 

***

 

SEONGWOO @bago_ong

[images attached] welcome back from tugueland my love @/daniel walang twitter !!!!! hello rin kay @winkbot

 

 

jihoon @winkbot

[image attached] papi ng bf ko huhu 😖😖😖 @bago_ong

 

jihoon @winkbot

putangina hackedt hayop ka @bago_ong

 

SEONGWOO @bago_ong

@winkbot 😇😇😇😇😇😇😇

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

How I Overcame My Chinese Boyfriend's Great Wall, A Thread:

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

walang laman yung thread matapang lang talaga si renjun at di pa ako approve na parents niya yee yee

 

***

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

WTF WTF WTF KUYA TAEIL 😭😭😭😭

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@yutangina BAKIT ANO NANGYARI?

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@taeyonglee KA-FUBU NIYA PALA SILA KUYA SEHUN AT KUYA JONGIN WTF WTF

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@yutangina Girl akala ko naman kung ano

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@taeyonglee WAIT alam mu na???

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@yutangina Sa tingin mo bat sila magkasama palagi

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@taeyonglee NOOOOOOO

 

***

 

john seo @johnnyboy

Tingin niyo sino yung bottom sa Taeil/Sehun/Jongin

 

Oh Sehun @sehunie

@johnnyboy Bro wtf (si Jongin)

 

john seo @johnnyboy

HAH

 

***

 

**gwaps** [8:24 pm]

 

lucas: Lol may discussion na sa gc namin abt threesomes

lucas: Dahil dun sa tweet ni Kuya Yuta

 

mark: tbh i thought everyone knew taeil/jongin/sehun were fucking

mark: ... chelep

 

lucas: True...

lucas: At dahil diyan

lucas: May nasagap ako sa gc

lucas: Sabi ni Kunhang you hooked up with him

 

mark: ... yes?

 

lucas: Him AND Dejun

lucas: At the same time

 

mark: ... that is also true

 

lucas: What the fuck!!!

lucas: And u were worried cause you told him we were fucking?? When u already fucked him?????

 

mark: we were drunk ok 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

mark: and it never happened again

 

lucas: I mean it's ok... I'm just shocked

lucas: Just let me get the mental image of you fucking my cousin and Dejun out of my mind

 

mark: .

 

lucas: Like my sex life wasn't as wild as yours lol

 

mark: OH???

mark: any threesomes to speak of?

 

lucas: ... Well

 

mark: SPILL

 

lucas: Kuya Win and Kuya Jae

 

mark: KAJSKSKSKSKDJ

mark: NUNG HS PA KAYO???

 

lucas: HINDI GAGI NUNG FIRST YR COLLEGE

 

mark: THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE

 

lucas: HOW IS THIS WORSE

 

mark: THEY'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED

 

lucas: I'M NOT A HOMEWRECKER 😭😭😭

lucas: THEY INVITED ME

 

mark: BUT STILL

mark: JAJSKSKSKKDKD

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

whore couple @wongyucky

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@marklee Ummmm

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@wongyucky @marklee Whore friend group, actually

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

@littlejun @wongyucky t

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [10:35 am]

 

mark: kilala niyo yangyang liu

mark: freshie rin

 

jaemin: ya

jaemin: imed and indayog

jaemin: what is kastellaran in all aspects

 

renjun: crush ni dodong

_renjun removed a message_

 

donghyuck: KAKSJSKDKKDKS

donghyuck: RENJUN NANANAHIMIK AKO DITO

 

jeno: Wait what did I miss

jeno: Guys :(

 

donghyuck: secret

 

jeno: :(

 

mark: may pinapaabot si lucas sa kanya

mark: mamaya pang 4pm pero di ako free

 

jaemin: dong diba kaklase mo siya sa nat sci

 

donghyuck: ... ya

 

mark: pweds pabigay hehehehehe

mark: meet kita mamayang lunch

 

donghyuck: ... shige

 

jaemin: ang daling kausap

jaemin: tas nung pinapabili ko ng blue book tigseen lang ako

 

donghyuck: leche ka kasi

 

jeno: Oh does Dodong like Yangyang Liu???

jeno: Hihi good luck

 

donghyuck: ... thanks jen

 

***

 

**Daniel Kang** [5:08 pm]

 

👋

 

Daniel waved at you!

 

daniel: Hi Mark 😊

 

You waved back!

 

mark: hi kuya

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

oh puta...

 

***

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

itong friend ko (itago na natin sa pangalang "dodong") nanonood ng four sisters tas sinasabayan si bea sa pag arte

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@moominjun sinu-sino satin ang salazar sisters, go

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout ikaw si gabbie kasi meron kang maternal instinct

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout si dodong si alex kasi adventurous siya

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout si mark si bobbie kasi siya na yung maganda, matalino, lahat na nasa kanya

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout ako si teddy kasi ako yung kulelat sa ating mga magkakapatid char

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout si jeno si rebreb cause he has his charm and innocence

 

***

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

No one:

Literally no one:

Walang sinuman:

Hendery: Ang galing ng Pilipino, iwagayway

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [6:58 pm]

 

jeno: Hi guys! Punta kayong Halloween party namin next Fri hehe

jeno: [link attached]

 

donghyuck: yes az a mr freshie

 

jeno: Huhu don't remind me

jeno: Akala ko yun na yun ang dami palang duties huhu

 

renjun: yes ganda ka jeno

 

jeno: I still think Jaemin should have won!!

 

jaemin: luh hell no

jaemin: you're doing amazing sweetie

jaemin: and yes pupunta kami ni junjun may costume na kami hak

 

donghyuck: g rin me

donghyuck: syempre g rin yan si kuya mark

 

mark: uh actually

 

donghyuck: WEH

 

mark: i have plans

 

jaemin: wew si lucas ba yan

 

mark: what? no

mark: basta di ako pweds

 

renjun: fishy much

 

mark: che

mark: have fun

 

donghyuck: finally makakapunta akong party na walang kamomol si mark!

 

mark: hayuf ka

 

***

 

**gwaps** [7:04 pm]

 

lucas: Punta ka ba fri?

 

mark: nope busy

 

lucas: Aw uki :(

lucas: Was going as Khal Drogo

 

mark: my balls are tight

 

lucas: Haha pwet mo

 

mark: it's ready for u btw

 

lucas: ...

lucas: send nudes

 

 

**Mark Lee started a secret conversation.** [7:12 pm]

 

mark: [images attached]

 

lucas: FUCK WAIT

lucas: PUTAGINA NAGJOJOKE LANG KASI AKO

lucas: MARK

 

mark: jakol ka na muna

 

lucas: M A R K

 

**Secret Conversation with Lucas Wong** [7:43 pm]

 

mark: so... nagjakol ka ba talaga

 

lucas: [video attached]

 

mark: fuck

mark: that's hot

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee 

BITCH AGA AGA

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

HABÔ KO NAAAAA

 

i'm baby @yangyangl

@wongyucky si **** ini

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@yangyangl Eu huhu

 

i'm baby @yangyangl

@wongyucky kiraaaaag!!

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@yangyangl UDÔ MO

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [9:29 pm]

 

donghyuck: TANGINA MO MAKIKIPAGKITAAN KA BA KI DANIEL KANG!!!!

 

mark: .

 

donghyuck: MARK XAVIER LEE

 

mark: DI NAMAN SIYA DATE OKAY???

mark: makikipagclosure daw siya PWEDE BA

 

donghyuck: oh well... if u say so

 

mark: i am a loyal hoe 😤😤😤

 

donghyuck: loyal and hoe in the same sentence? make it make sense

donghyuck: loyal kahit hindi naman talaga kayo

 

mark: hoy,,,

 

donghyuck: 😇

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

[images attached] LET'S GO GAYS LET'S GO @moominjun @fullsun @jenjenjeno

 

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

I can't believe these gays actually went as the plastics...

 

***

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

[image attached] I'm too old for this shit

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

I love being @winorlose's babysitter

 

董思成 @winorlose

@doyoung_kim HAHA libre na lang kita mwahhhhh

 

***

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

dejun and hendery really came just wearing cat ear headbands i hate them kfgjkdfgskg

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

time to open up old trauma LEZZGEDDIT 🤪🤪🤪🤙

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] @yuqisong YOU 👈👈 ARE MY RIDE 🚓😍 OR DIE 🔫 YOU ARE MY 😖😤 HOME 🏡 SKILLET 🍳🥘BISCOTT 🍪🥛👌YOU KNOW 🧠 WHAT I 👁👀 MEAN 📊?? AND 👏 LEMME 👏 TELL 👏YOU 👏THIS: IF 🤷♂️😕 A BITCH 🐩 EVER 😠 TRIES 💢💢 YOU BITCH 💀🤼♂️

 

✨ yuqi ✨ @yuqisong

@wongyucky IF 👿👿 A BITCH 😲 EVER 🤬🤬🤬 TRIES 🤺YOU BITCH 🔨 LET ME KNOW 🧠. LET ‼⁉ ME KNOW 🤯AND WE 😩😤😤WILL SET 📐 THIS SHIT 💩OFF 📴BITCH. UGH 😪 ALRIGHTY 👍 BESTIE 👫💆♂️💆♀️ I 👁 LOVE 💟💌 YOU 🤙👈👈, YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING 🌏

 

***

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

lucas and yuqi are friends so they can share each half a brain cell they have 

 

***

 

**gwaps** [9:48 pm]

 

lucas: Hey

 

mark: hi

mark: what's up

 

lucas: Nothing just checking on you

 

mark: 😊

mark: u at the party?

 

lucas: Eh tinamad na ako

lucas: I'm out with Yuqi

 

mark: ur bestie?

 

lucas: Yes 😤😤😤😤😤😤 My no. 1 homie

lucas: You should meet each other some time

 

mark: sounds good

 

lucas: You out too?

 

mark: yeah

mark: tell you all about it later

 

lucas: Oki 😌

lucas: Brb pinapagalitan na ako ni Yuqi haha

 

***

 

mark #NeverAgain @marklee

that shit was hard... at least its over

 

***

 

**Lucas Wong**

+639XXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Decline          |            **Accept**

 

 

 

_Hello?_

 

_Hello?_

 

_Hi? 'Bat ka napatawag?_

 

_Would it be too soon if I said I wanted to talk to you?_

 

_Definitely not. Musta labas niyo ni Yuqi?_

 

_I missed her a lot. Ilang oras kami nasa Starbs kanina._

 

_Cute. Can't wait to meet her._

 

_What did you go out for pala? Saw your tweets._

 

_Oh... That. I met up with one of my exes._

 

_The one from high school?_

 

_Ah, hindi. Kilala mo si Daniel Kang?_

 

_I think? DPSM siya diba?_

 

_Yep. Fresh grad last year, sub siya nung isang Physics prof._

 

_So naging kayo?_

 

_Yep._

 

_Did he wanna get back together?_

 

_God, no. He just wanted to talk._

 

_What was there to talk about?_

 

_Get ready for some oversharing._

 

_I'm always ready for you to overshare._

 

_Was that shade, Lucas Wong?_

 

_Just facts._

 

_... I'll let it slide this once. So. Buckle up._

 

_I'm firmly rooted to my bed._

 

_Naging kami ni Kuya Daniel second sem first year. Like after break, tig-approach niya ako and we went out, dated and shit, then made it official._

 

_Pero?_

 

_Pero graduating na siya nun. Alam na namin pareho na mahihirapan kami after niya mag-grad, pero tinuloy pa rin namin. Until he broke it off through phone nung summer break._

 

_Jesus._

 

_Yeah... it was pretty shit. But I'm over him. And what happened. Syempre galit na galit ako nun pero narealize ko... I dunno. Everyone has their reasons, I guess._

 

_Still a shit thing to do though._

 

_Yeah, that's what he told me. Pero sabi ko napatawad ko na siya. Walang kwenta magkimkim ng galit sa mga bagay na sobrang tagal na._

 

_Exactly! Sobrang tagal na pero ngayon lang siya nagsorry?_

 

_Wala daw siyang courage makipagharapan sakin. LOL._

 

_Well he did break up with you through text._

 

_Can't believe I got Katy Perry'd._

 

_Can't believe you're joking about this._

 

_Let me have my coping mechanisms._

 

_Damn... that's rough._

 

_Eh. Past is fast. Like mabilis talaga dumaan ang oras._

 

_Hahahaha. Puta ka._

 

_Besides, he has a boyfriend now._

 

_That's quick, ha._

 

_Ganda siya eh. I said, "Wow bro that's cool haha"._

 

_Dude..._

 

_I know. And besides, I told him I'm kinda interested in someone._

 

_You are?_

 

_Dude..._

 

_Really? Who -- who is it?_

 

_I'm kind of talking to him right now?_

 

_Oh. Ohhhhh._

 

_Yeah._

 

_Well shit, Mark. Di ako informed._

 

_Here I am... informing you._

 

_Bwiset._

 

_'Lam ko._

 

_Wait, fuck. Three A.M. na pala._

 

_Tingin ka sa likod mo._

 

_MARK!_

 

_Just kidding. Good night na po._

 

_Thanks, now I'm going to sleep scared._

 

_Not kilig?_

 

_Ba't ako kikiligin?_

 

_Bwiset._

 

_'Lam ko. Good night, Mark._

 

_Good night, Lucas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment kayo mga bakla skldjfksdjkdfdg shelemeeeeeet


	4. one taught me pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTA FINALLY!!!! sorry mej matagal sobrang haggard kasi grumaduate (wew flex) pero ayan na siya. narration up ahead, be warned. enjoy (???)

 

 

 

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

[images attached] HBD @yutangina @winorlose

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@softwoo nafeel ko yung sincerity

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEK @yutangina MISS U MY FATHER FIGURE SA UP

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@marklee HUHU TENKU MISS U MARKIE!!!!!

 

 

mark ✊ @marklee

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN @winorlose MY LITTLE BROTHER FIGURE SA UP

 

董思成 @winorlose

@marklee I'm

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

[images attached] ANG GWAPO NG BOYFRIEND KO HBD SA KANYA WOW ANG POGI ANG TALINO LAUDE STANDING PO YAN @winorlose

 

董思成 @winorlose

@woojae Babe...

 

***

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

[images attached] Happy birthday my love @yutangina 💓 From freshie to senior year to med school you've never failed to support me and make me feel loved, I hope I do the same for you

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@taeyonglee 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 DESERVE BA TALAGA KITA LABYU BEB SALAMAT SA LAHAT

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@yutangina ❤❤❤

 

***

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

jungwoo kim single btw

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@yutangina WOW OKAY,,,

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@softwoo binubugaw lang kita anu ba hehe

 

***

 

😈 @yangyangl

[image attached] third wheelin' 🥵 @moominjun @jaeminorout

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [8:39 pm]

 

jeno: [image attached] 😮😮😮

jeno: Cuties!!

 

mark: luh kelan kayo naging close ni yangyang

 

renjun: tig-fc ko siya sa class lmao 

renjun: we're practically bffs now

 

donghyuck: ...

 

jaemin: yes dodong anything?

 

donghyuck: friendship with RENMIN ended, now JENO is my best friend

 

mark: am i a joke to you

 

jeno: 😬😅😅😅

 

renjun: di ka lang umatak nung party ganyan ka na

 

donghyuck: hoy,,

 

renjun: juk lang labyu

renjun: g ka ba chinatown with kuya kun bukas

 

donghyuck: OMG YASSSS KUYA KUN

 

renjun: @jeno @mark anez

 

jeno: GGGG

 

mark: g!!! 

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

[images attached] final hohola before undas break yazzzz

 

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

ty mylabs @moominjun for making libot us yez as a chinese hehehehe

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@jaeminorout love you 宝贝 pero lol kuya kun whomstve

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@moominjun thanks kuya kun walang twitter

 

***

 

董思成 @winorlose

[image attached] Maayong buntag huhu I missed u Tagbilaran!!!!

 

***

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

Have I ever said I love San Fernando? I loooove San Fernando

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

[image attached] undas break pero dami pang aaralin haha thanks i hate it!!!

 

mark ✊ @marklee

pls gusto ko lang matapos para mapakain ko na anak ko

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@marklee Send Jisung my love 🤗🤗🤗🤗

 

***

 

**gwaps** [11:49 pm]

 

lucas: U HAVE A KID??

 

mark: i have a kid... brother

 

lucas: Aw huhu same

lucas: I miss him 😔✊

 

mark: same 😔✊

 

lucas: U still studying?

 

mark: ya huhu mej mababa kasi last exam ko

 

lucas: San ka?

 

mark: sa study area lang namin

 

lucas: Gusto mo sa labas? Libre ko

lucas: I'm studying for Nat Sci rin 

 

mark: sure?

 

lucas: Ya!! Anywhere u want 

 

mark: ikaw na bahala ok lang ako anywhere

mark: ty :(((

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

the emotional support... is also prime

 

mark ✊ @marklee

hes so cute uwu yes baby talk to me more about how you're gonna help develop barrios in the countryside 😍😍😍

 

mark ✊ @marklee

samahan ko siya ako na lang yung brgy health worker hehe

 

mark ✊ @marklee

TANGINA KASING CCF EDUK TO GUSTO KO LANG NAMANG MATULOG AT LUMANDI!!! 

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [1:27 am]

 

donghyuck: [image attached]

donghyuck: shet influencer

 

jaemin: my next usc councilor for people's struggles

 

renjun: hoy bakla kasama mo nanaman si lucas ano

 

mark: ... yuh

 

renjun: knew it

 

jaemin: weh kahit na tagastalk ka ng ig stories ni kuya lucas

 

renjun: ...

 

donghyuck: smh

 

mark: bakit masama ba

 

donghyuck: so ano nga ba talaga kayo

 

mark: ...

 

donghyuck: knew it

 

mark: bawal humarot

 

jaemin: di naman

jaemin: pero lol anlabo niyo kasi talaga

 

mark: and what about it

 

renjun: this shit is gonna bite you in the ass i swear...

 

***

 

donghyuck @fullsun

ang landi ni mark i swear maiinis ako kung magka-bf siya out of this

 

mark ✊ @marklee

@fullsun i have my career. you want what i have

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee @fullsun @ ko na ba

 

[deleted tweet]

mark ✊ @marklee

@jaeminorout @fullsun @yangyangl

 

donghyuck @fullsun

@marklee @jaeminorout KDJDKSKDHKSKAKS DELETE THIS POTAAAAAAAA

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

undas break pero ang daming take home STOMOYON!!!!

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

ang baduy ng hw "what is love" amputs :(

 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

yung sagot ni jaemin dun sa hw niya na what is love... essay tungkol sakin... 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

naniniwala akong im a bad bitch but my boyfriend is rly making me go thru it... 

 

donghyuck @fullsun

@moominjun wew rupok

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@fullsun this is absolutely not funny. delete this immediately or my lawyer will be in contact

 

donghyuck @fullsun

@moominjun weh kahit nakuha ka ni jaemin sa ngiti ngiti lang

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@fullsun @moominjun awww babe 😚😚😚😚

 

***

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

i know im not the only one wondering so... what's up with xiaodery

fucking - 82%

friends - 9%

dating - 8%

142 votes

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

142 VOTES WE --

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yerimmie Eye -- we've been dating for a year

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

@littlejun you're shitting

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yerimmie You've seen us hold hands?????

 

👁👄👁 @yerimmie

@littlejun i thought yall were just really good friends with benefits...

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yerimmie Yes. Boyfriends

 

mina 💜 @kangmina

@littlejun @yerimmie dumb bitch

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

[image attached] tumambay lang kami sa nbs pero at least may sb?? 🤠🤠🤠

 

mark ✊ @marklee

it was nice meeting u @yuqisong lucas is cancelled 😤😤😤😤

 

✨ yuqi ✨@yuqisong

@marklee lucas wong who i only know mark lee 😚😚😤

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

This is so sad Alexa play mm watcha say

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@wongyucky i hope you know the song is called hide and seek

 

***

 

**Hendery Wong** [5:29 pm]

 

mark: dery!!!

 

hendery: mark!!!

 

mark: ano ibig sabihin ng yaba?

 

hendery: ahh

hendery: yun tawag namin sa mga kids hehe

hendery: parang ading sa north

 

mark: oki gets

 

hendery: bakit?

 

mark: may katawag kasi si lucas na yaba

mark: yung kapatid niya ata

 

hendery: oh that'll be his little brother chenle

hendery: first time kasi nila maghiwalay huhu sa bicol pa siya nagschool eh tas entrance exam season na pati

hendery: kaya mej concerned si yukhei sa kanya

 

mark: oh huhu i totally know how that feels :(((

 

hendery: oo nga no huhu how is jisung?

 

mark: ok lang naman pero eto ako... nerbyosa 

 

hendery: hehe im sure kaya na ni jisung sarili niya

 

mark: huhu hopefully

mark: thanks for sharing dery

mark: altho di ko alam kung ok lang ki lucas na malaman ko mga ganito

 

hendery: oh its fine 

hendery: altho u can always ask him yourself if its ok hehe

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

SHIT I FELT THAT,,, 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 

mark ✊ @marklee

A FAMILY MAN... I'M JUST A HOLE SIR

 

***

 

donghyuck @fullsun

[image attached] mga 30 mins kami nag-away kung sino matutulog sa gilid ng kama

 

donghyuck @fullsun

oo iisang kama lang po yan at nagkasya kaming apat HAHA

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@fullsun UWU

 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

[image attached] pareho sila nakakalabit ki jaemin huhu i dont even mind

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

I love my boyfriend wtf 😭😭😭😭

 

董思成 @winorlose

@woojae Pakasalan kita diyan eh 😠😠

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@winorlose Is that a THREAT 😤😤😤

 

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

jaehyun at sicheng... kasuklam-suklam

 

john seo @johnnyboy

@perfectten Bitches take one Filipino subject...

 

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@perfectten Kahit nag-[redacted] kayo ni [redacted]?

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@woojae DELETE THIS PUTAHHHH

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] Just HAD to go home to surprise this kid huhu!!! Happy birthday Chenle!!! 

 

✨ yuqi ✨@yuqisong

@wongyucky HBD CHENLE!!! - Ate Ganda

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@wongyucky PASABI KI CHENLE HBD TAS PADANGAT KO SIYA!!!! ❤❣💞💕💓💗💖💘💝💟💌💞💌💟💝❣❣💗💖💘💞💕❤

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [5:18 pm]

 

donghyuck: @jeno buhay ka pa ba

donghyuck: mej mia in action ka ha

 

jeno: Ahaha sorry was just busy with studying!!

 

jaemin: what is stellar

 

jeno: Haha sorry guys you know me

jeno: I'll keep in touch more don't worry!!

 

donghyuck: i mean ok lang naman kung ayaw mo...

donghyuck: sabihin mo lang kung buhay ka pa paminsan minsan

 

jeno: Hehe ok thank you guys

 

renjun: wag mag overwork kaya mo yan!!

 

jeno: ❤❤❤

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [5:37 pm]

 

donghyuck: sketch

 

mark: tru

 

donghyuck: i mean di naman talaga ganun ka-active si jeno sa gc pero lol

 

mark: umuwi siya ryt 😞

 

donghyuck: ya 😞 u think that's it?

 

mark: baka...

 

donghyuck: ask mo siya?

 

mark: sige try

 

***

 

**Jeno Lee** [6:13 pm]

 

mark: hi jeno

 

jeno: Hi kuya 😊

 

mark: musta 

 

jeno: Oki lang naman

jeno: Bat ka napatanong?

 

mark: ewan mej off kasi yung vibes mo kanina sa gc

mark: ok ka lang?

 

jeno: Oh you know, usual stress sa bahay

jeno: Pinauwi pa kasi ako right before finals week!!

jeno: I'll be fine 😊

 

mark: u sure?

 

jeno: Yep!!

jeno: Btw kuya, ok lang ba lumabas tayo after ko bumalik

 

mark: sure ask ko yung iba

 

jeno: Oh I was hoping tayong dalawa lang sana

jeno: I missed hanging out na tayo lang

 

mark: ohh oki no prob 😚

mark: sabihan mo na lang ako where and when

 

jeno: Oki 😊😊😊

jeno: See you kuya!

 

mark: you too jeno

 

***

 

**Lucas Wong** [8:36 pm]

 

lucas: Uy pweds paview ng depex results??

lucas: Di nagloload sakin huhu

 

mark: oks

mark: ano sn mo

 

lucas: 2018-19117

 

mark: 82

mark: exempted!!

 

lucas: OMG MA, PA, I MADE IT

lucas: MY FIRST FINALS EXEMPTION IN UP

 

mark: gagi hahaha

mark: congrats!

 

lucas: Exempted ka rin obviously 😛

 

mark: duh chz

 

lucas: Wanna celebrate?

 

mark: aww di ako free this week huhu

mark: dinner na lang sa sunday?

 

lucas: Oki 

 

mark: good luck sa finals mo!! 😛

 

lucas: Annoying!!!

 

***

 

**Jeno Lee** [6:37 pm]

 

mark: done ka na finals?

 

jeno: Yep! Math 17 lang naman kinuha ko hehe

 

mark: uy nice ez lang naman finals

 

jeno: That's what you say...

jeno: Sunduin na lang kita sa Rob Faura?

 

mark: oks see ya

 

jeno: 🤗

 

***

 

**panty droppaz league 2017-2018 (4)** [6:45 pm]

 

yuta: good luck finalists!!!

 

mark: not me 😛😛😛

 

doyoung: Bitch...

doyoung: Thanks @yuta

 

taeyong: Good luck Doy!

 

doyoung: Good luck rin mister med student

 

taeyong: 😴😴😴😴

 

mark: jinom after?

 

yuta: g

 

taeyong: G!!

 

doyoung: g

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

SINETCH ANG GRAND FINALIST??? 

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

HINDI AKO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAGA @fullsun

 

donghyuck @fullsun

@jaeminorout HAYUP KA!!!

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@fullsun jok lang nasa unit yung notes naming tatlo hehe good luck

 

donghyuck @fullsun

@jaeminorout ...

 

***

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

Lord alam kong sobrang swerte kong nakapasok ako sa UPCM pero pls ayoko muna maging med student for a week

 

***

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

Omg fuck big pharma as a pharmacy student

 

董思成 @winorlose

@softwoo Omg woke king

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@winorlose Che!!!

 

***

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

Bat ulit ako nag-five year course

 

***

 

**Jeno Lee** [10:58 pm]

 

jeno: Kuya

 

mark: jen

 

jeno: Sorry

 

mark: bakit?

 

jeno: Dun sa kanina

jeno: Ayokong manira ng relasyon

jeno: Pero ginawa ko pa rin

jeno: I'm sorry, Mark

 

mark: jeno, it's okay

mark: hinalikan rin kita

mark: i reciprocated

 

jeno: Mark, you know two wrongs don't make a right

jeno: Alam kong wala na akong karapatan halikan ka pero ginawa ko rin

jeno: Maybe it's because I've been feeling so lonely lately

jeno: And I want to go back to when we were happy together

jeno: When you made me happy

 

mark: you made me happy too, jeno

mark: but it's better to leave it in the past

 

jeno: Yeah

jeno: I'm happy for you and Kuya Lucas

jeno: I'm sorry I tried to get in the way of that

 

mark: it's okay, jen

mark: i let it happen

 

jeno: Are we okay?

 

mark: of course

mark: mahal kita, jeno.

mark: just not the way i loved you before

mark: but i do love you. you're one of my best friends

 

jeno: I feel the same way

jeno: Are you gonna tell Kuya Lucas?

 

mark: yeah

mark: its about time i be honest with him about the two of us

 

jeno: Okay

jeno: I'm sorry

 

mark: it's ok, jeno

mark: i'll take care of it

mark: although it might be good if we keep some distance for now

 

jeno: I understand

 

mark: good night

 

jeno: Good night

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee 

ANG KALAT MO DUMB BITCH!!!! @marklee 

 

***

 

**roomie** 🏡 [1:03 am]

 

jihoon: umuwi ka na ba? pwede patanggal nung charger ng laptop ko pls naki kuya seongwoo pa ako

 

 

**roomie** 🏡 [1:15 am]

 

jihoon: anyare i saw ur tweet

 

jihoon: ?

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [1:59 am]

 

donghyuck: hoy kailangan ko ng explainer

 

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [2:07 am]

 

donghyuck: alam kong gising ka pa

 

 

**dodong ng buhay ko**  [2:31 am]

 

donghyuck: uy????

 

***

 

**galit na si junjun** [2:08 pm]

 

renjun: alam mo ba kung umuwi na si jeno ng alabang??

renjun: di siya nagsabi kila jaemin

 

 

**galit na si junjun** [6:30 pm]

 

renjun: ok nagtext na siya sa kanila

renjun: bat di niya sinabi sa gc

 

 

**galit na si junjun** [6:57 pm]

 

renjun: wag mo kong sagutin ok fine

 

 

**galit na si junjun** [9:46 pm]

 

renjun: ok sorry i didnt mean that

renjun: talk to us ok

 

***

 

**Mina Kang** [8:37 pm]

 

mina: huy mark what happened

 

mark: oh you know... past catching up with me

 

mina: ah... jeno huh

 

mark: yeah

mark: tell you about it soon

mark: kinda too ashamed to talk about it now

 

mina: ok im just here

mina: sagutin mo friends mo, they're worried about u

 

mark: minessage ka nila?

 

mina: yeah all three of them

mina: process of elimination... i know it had something to do with jeno

 

mark: big sigh

mark: i stay on good terms with my exes and this is what i get...

 

mina: friends?

 

mark: dammit stop making sense

 

mina: 🤗

 

***

 

**💌 JAEMIN 💌** [8:49 pm]

 

jaemin: alam kong may nangyari sa inyo ni jeno

jaemin: di rin siya nagrereply samin

 

mark: punta ako sa inyo mamaya

mark: pasabi kila dong tas junjun sorry di ako nagrereply

mark: hiya ako sa kanila eh

 

jaemin: ok

jaemin: dito lang kami

jaemin: literally and figuratively

 

mark: mwah

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

:((((((((((((

 

***

 

**gwaps** [7:23 pm]

 

mark: done ka na finals?

 

lucas: Yep! Still hate Bio 22

 

mark: lol not all of us have taste i guess

mark: u there?

 

lucas: Yep reserved a seat na

 

mark: otw

 

***

 

**💌 JAEMIN 💌** [7:34 pm]

 

mark: im doing it

 

jaemin: omg 😞 rooting for u

jaemin: galingan - dh

jaemin: gandahan mo gusto ko ng drama - rj

jaemin: jk labyu - rj

 

 

mark: tenks po 😞

mark: labyu all

 

***

 

_Eto na. Harapin mo na mga pagkukulang mo, Mark Lee._

 

Halos mabingi na si Mark sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Marahan niyang tinulak pabukas ang pintuan ng cafe para lang maantala siya -- kanina niya pa nasilip si Lucas sa bintana, nakaupo sa tagong sulok, tinitimplahan ng asukal ang tasa niya ng kape. Mabuti naman. Walang makakarinig ng sasabihin niya. 

 

Pinilit ni Mark na ngumiti nung nakita niyang umangat ang ulo ni Lucas. Isang masiglang ngiti ang sumagot sa kanya, sa presensya niya. "Hey."

 

"Hi," ang mahinhin na sagot ni Mark. "Kanina ka pa?"

 

"No, kakarating ko lang." Ngumingiti pa rin siya habang pinapanood si Mark na maupo. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

 

Isang buntong-hininga. "I owe you an explanation for something."

 

"Yeah?" Nawala ang ngiti, naging malumanay ang pagsalita. Banayad ang paghaplos ng mga mata niya sa mukha ni Mark, marka ng pag-aalala. Mark feels himself fall a little more in -- "What is it?"

 

"Tanda mo nung sinabi ko na nagbreak kami ni Mina kasi di pa ako naka-move on sa high school ex ko?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It's Jeno. Si Jeno yung ex ko."

 

Katahimikan ang sumagot. Sampung segundo, isang minuto, hindi alam ni Mark. Pero para sa kanya maingay ang pagtikom ng bibig ni Lucas.

 

"Jeno," bigla niyang salita. "My classmate in Psych 10. Your friend."

 

"Yeah."

 

"And you decided to hide this from me for an entire sem." Sa ibang tao siguro, mukhang kalmado lang si Lucas. Pero sa ilang buwan ng pagsasama nila, alam ni Mark na may pagkabahala na nagtatago sa bawat galaw. 

 

"I'm sorry, Lucas. Sorry talaga." Naririnig ni Mark ang desperasyon sa boses niya. "Di ko kasi alam kung pano i-bring up, lalo na how much I should be telling you."

 

Tumawa si Lucas. Lantarang pangungutya. "Well you've already told me about all your other exes, why stop now?"

 

"I... Okay." That's fair.  _Sinaktan mo 'ko, sasaktan rin kita._ Alam ni Mark ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Lucas, pero hindi oras para magalit. Siya ang nagkamali, at siya ang magwawasto. "Pwede makinig ka sakin, please? One last time? 

 

"... Fine."

 

"Thank you." Buntong-hiniga ulit. "Di kita sinabihan na si Jeno yung ex ko kasi di ko alam kung pano ka magrereact. Actually, ngayong mas nakilala na kita, alam kong magagalit ka na tinago ko. Kaya iniwasan ko talagang imention kung sino siya." Hindi mapigilan ni Mark ang daloy ng salita. "I wanted to keep it vague because I didn't want you associating these negative feelings I had about our relationship to Jeno himself. Hindi naman talaga siya yung cause kung bakit naging magulo yung relationship namin."

 

Tahimik ulit. Hindi dahil sa gulat, dahil sa pagmuni-muni. "So ano yung cause?" 

 

"His parents were strict. Are strict." Naramdaman ni Mark na kumukunot ang noo niya sa di pagtanda ng di magandang alaala. "They didn't like it when they found out he was in a relationship. Especially when they found out that it was with a guy."

 

Exhale. Mahirap pakinggan. Pero madaling makiramay, kahit sa kanilang dalawa na tanggap ng pamilya nila. "That sucks." 

 

"It does. So they gave him a choice: break up with me or get sent to another school." Nakakunot pa rin ang noo ni Mark. Galit, pilit na itinago ng ilang taon, tahimik na umaakyat sa dibdib niya palabas. "And he didn't want that. Dream course niya yung public health at di niya yun papakawalan."

 

"So he broke up with you."

 

"So he broke up with me," sang-ayon ni Mark. "I understood. He wasn't about to risk not reaching his dream for a fucking boyfriend. Masyado ko siyang minahal para hayaan siyang gawin yun."

 

Tumagas na ang galit ni Lucas ki Mark, ang matigas na linya ng balikat naging maluwag sa kagustuhan niyang makinig sa kwento. _Good. He's listening._  "But it still left you bitter," ang tapos niya. 

 

"Of course it did." Umaakyat, umaapaw. "Oo, pinalaki nila si Jeno, pero ano ba karapatan nila para diktahin kung sino mamahalin niya? To back him into a corner? I was angry for the longest time, hanggang sa pagpasok ko sa UPM. Kaya sinabi kong di kami nag-work out ni Mina, kasi di pa rin ako nakaka-move on." 

 

"Have you?"

 

"Have I what?" 

 

"Moved on?"  

 

Tahimik ulit, mula naman ki Mark. "Yun yung gusto ko pag-usapan." Nagbigay-daan ang galit sa pangangamba. Ang kaalaman na di nauubusan si Lucas ng pag-unawa ang humikayat sa kanyang ituloy ang kwento. "Inaya ako ni Jeno lumabas kahapon. Out of the blue. We went out. He told me he wanted to get back together, now that his parents can't keep an eye on him as much here. Tapos..." Buntong-hininga. "We kissed."

 

Hinigpitan ni Lucas ang hawak niya sa tasa. Siguro malamig na yung kape. "... What?"

 

"We kissed."

 

"Mark, what the fuck?" Ayan, bumalik na yung galit. 

 

"He kissed me, I kissed back." Wala nang pangangamba sa boses ni Mark. _That's the thing to do, isn't it? Plead guilty for a lighter sentence?_ "I'm not going to lie to you. But I felt nothing. All it did was make me realize that I had already moved on from him. Wala na akong feelings para sa kanya. You know how I feel about you." 

 

"Putangina, Mark." Yumuko si Lucas. Pati pala anghel, nauubusan ng pasensya. "Ano gusto mo gawin ko?" 

 

"Ikaw... ikaw bahala," ang pautal-utal na sagot ni Mark. "Kaya ko sinabi sa 'yo, because I want to be honest with you."

 

"Ano'ng 'ako bahala?' Mark, just in case you forgot, wala akong karapatang magselos." Unti-unting lumakas ang boses ni Lucas hanggang sa matandaan niyang nasa labas pa rin sila. Bumaba ang tinig niya para sa sunod na mga salita, tono na hindi pa naririnig ni Mark mula sa kanya. "Hindi tayo. We're just friends who flirt and fuck and hang out."

 

Ah. Kaya ganun yung pagsabi niya. Gusto niyang saktan si Mark. "Yun lang ba talaga tingin mo sa 'tin?" It worked.

 

Pinanood ni Mark na magbago ang emosyon sa mukha ni Lucas. Madali lang siya basahin -- an open book. It's so hopelessly endearing. Anger, contemplation, exhaustion, defeat. "Hindi. I want to be more than that. But fuck, all of this shit you're dropping on me, Mina, Daniel, _Jeno_ , do you think it would be an easy decision for me to just take the next step? We may be sure about how we feel about each other, but is that really enough? Can you really say that you're ready for another relationship just because you're sure you like me? I don't even know if I'm ready, even though I want nothing more than to be with you." 

 

"Fuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't think about that." Eto yung palaging sinasabi ni Mama. Ang taas ng grades mo, pero di ka marunong mag-isip ng damdamin ng iba.

 

"It's not your fault, it's just..." Kinuha ni Lucas ang mga kamay niya. Mainit, palagi naman. "Mark, I'm really happy you feel the same way about me. But I think I need time. To process everything."

 

Tumango si Mark. He'd expected as much. "Yeah."

 

"I want nothing more than to dive headfirst into this, too, but considering everything... maybe we should take it slow." Slow, like the caress of his thumbs across Mark's knuckles. "I think we need a break... it sounds stupid, no. Break pero di naging tayo." 

 

Ngumiti si Mark. Sa bawat haplos ni Lucas, nawawala ang tensyon sa katawan niya. "It's not stupid."

 

"I think we need to distance ourselves from each other. Because honestly, ever since this _thing_ started between us it's been... I don't know. It's been wild."

 

"Pff. Understatement of the year." Tagilid ang ngisi ni Mark. "Mark Lee and his emotional baggage."

 

"Don't get me wrong, I like you and your emotional baggage." Ngumingiti na rin si Lucas. "But I need to re-examine if I'm ready to share that baggage with you. So..."

 

"I get it. Distance."

 

"That part won't be hard. Babalik na akong Bicol sa Friday." 

 

"Oh?" Pambihira, kung gaano kalumbay ang isang pantig. "Ingat ka." 

 

"I'll miss you." Oh, Lucas. Always so open and honest. 

 

"I'll miss you too." Magkakabit pa rin ang mga kamay nila. Mark doesn't mind, not at all.

 

"I know I said it's been wild, but... a good kind of wild. A rollercoaster. You made my first sem in UP Manila so colorful, Mark Lee. You made me happy."

 

Tila di na maalis ang ngiti sa mukha ni Mark. Pag-asa, sumisikat tulad ng araw sa silangan na nagbibigay ng liwanag pagkatapos ng napakatagal na kadiliman. "I'm glad you transferred."

 

"Me, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shet i'm so sorry?? tigtry ko talaga ang aking best sa narration HAHA any criticism is welcome
> 
> plan ko magsingit ng chap na mej nasa pov ng dlsu boys after this, so di pa last chapter yung next. what do yall think? pls comment ahihi mwa


	5. i've loved and i've lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii hello finally eto na
> 
> for the conversations na different language, people on desktop can hover on the message and see the taglish translation! mobile people sorry di ako makahanap ng solution without using css, which u can't do on ao3 😢 so nasa end notes yung trans hehe. IM SORRY sobrang self-indulgent talaga ng chapter na to haha halata ba kung taga-saan ako

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7zzZmpw8](https://open.spotify.com/track/7zzZmpw8L66ZPjH1M6qmOs%3Fsi%3Dfe1UIonhTriMBOkz4t4KXw)...

 

✨ yuqi ✨ @yuqisong

@wongyucky 🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐

 

***

 

**❤ my soul sister ❤** [12:30 pm] 

 

yuqi: uyyy fri ka na uwi right? 

 

lucas: Yes sabay ka samo ni Kunhang?

lucas: Sabay man garo si Kuya Ten 

 

yuqi: may gigibuhon pa me huhu

yuqi: pasundo na lang ako ki tito

 

lucas: Oki

 

yuqi: huy ano nanaman tong nangyari sa inyo ni mark

 

lucas: How did u know...

 

yuqi: cause im not dumb

yuqi: migraine? rly

yuqi: u expect me to listen to that iconic first line and not figure out that its mark

 

lucas: .

 

yuqi: what happened???

 

lucas: Jeno is his ex that he couldn't get over, he and Jeno kissed, he told me everything yesterday and I suspended the relationship because yeah

lucas: Or like... whatever non-relationship we have

lucas: Fuck buddies... or whatever

 

yuqi: i think you went past fuck buddies a long time ago

 

lucas: Yeah WELL

lucas: I thought so too but then he was lying by omission all this time so

 

yuqi: oh xuxi :(((

 

lucas: Ugh I'm just so mad

lucas: Idk maybe it's just the Bicolano in me kicking in

 

yuqi: i think it's the common sense

yuqi: you have every right to be mad

 

lucas: But I hate being mad at people

 

yuqi: i know

yuqi: but sometimes it's necessary

yuqi: at least he came clean?

 

lucas: Yeah... only when he kissed his ex

lucas: It's such shit hindi nga kami but why do I feel like I've been cheated on

 

yuqi: i mean, that's fair

yuqi: he probably thought he sort-of-cheated on you too

yuqi: which is why he felt compelled enough to tell you the truth

 

lucas: Why are you defending him???

 

yuqi: i'm just telling it how i see it

yuqi: i've only met him once but i can see he really likes you!!

yuqi: and vice versa

 

lucas: Yeah I do :((

lucas: Which is why I'm so sad and mad abt this

 

yuqi: huhu bb :(((

yuqi: it's ok everything will work out

yuqi: it was the right decision to put some distance between you two

 

lucas: I hope so

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@yuqisong Umuwi ka na baby

 

✨ yuqi ✨ @yuqisong

@wongyucky YEEEEE

 

***

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

Hello! Is this good enough for a first tweet

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@kunqian KUN!!!

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@kunqian MAMA KUN!!!!!

 

董思成 @winorlose 

@kunqian KUYA KUN!!!!!!! 

 

😈 @yangyangl

@kunqian ew may thunders

 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

kuya kun literally breathed 😪😪😪 @yangyangl y u like this

 

***

 

**TAFT BOIZ 👨👨👦💆♂️💆♂️ (5)** [9:32 pm]

 

jaehyun: BREAK NA SILA KUYA SEHUN AT KUYA JONGIN???

 

ten: omg???

 

johnny: OMG????

 

lucas: Kuya Taeil Moon homewrecker jk

 

sicheng: Akin na lang si Kuya Sehun choarrrrrrr

 

lucas: Bat ka ulit andito

 

jaehyun: Omg bro how dare u thats ur bro in law

 

sicheng: Thanks I hate it

 

lucas: Inom?

 

jaehyun: G!!!

 

ten: g

 

lucas: Kasama sila Kunhang at Dejun oks lang

 

sicheng: YESHHHH

sicheng: Hatakin mo rin si Mark

 

lucas: About that...

lucas: Mej di kami good terms

 

johnny: Big oof

 

sicheng: OMG??

sicheng: What did u do

 

lucas: Pero bakit parang kasalanan ko

 

jaehyun: I mean...

 

lucas: Kwento ko na lang mamaya aklgjkdjksd

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

[images attached] Cracking open a cold one with the boys 😔✊

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@woojae No

 

***

 

john seo @johnnyboy

[video attached] Lucas: I'm sad

Jaehyun: Free lap dance

 

***

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬😬

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

...

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee shady bitch

 

mark ✊ @marklee

@jaeminorout nobody fuckin asked jaemin

 

***

 

Sehun Oh @sehunie

Not to be needy but date me pls

 

 

Jongin Kim 💃 @ninibear

HEY GUYS! CHECK OUT MY NEW SINGLE:

> Sehun Oh @sehunie
> 
> Not to be needy but date me pls

 

jd @jongdkim

@ninibear POTAAAAAAAA

 

***

 

**[videoke music] TEN TETENNNN** [7:29 am]

 

ten: car's out front na 

 

lucas: Oks pababa in a few

lucas: Ready na rin daw si Kunhang

 

ten: oks dito lang kami

 

lucas: Kami??

lucas: Kuya?????

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] A random tanders appears?? @kunqian

 

***

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

[video attached] ROAD TRIP UWU

 

***

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

[image attached] welcome to bicolandia @kunqian !!!

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

@deryberry 😽😽😽

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@kunqian @deryberry HOLD UP bat nasa Bicol si Kuya Kun

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

@littlejun @deryberry My parents are on vacation abroad and Ten invited me!

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@kunqian @deryberry UM DERY??? I'm your boyfriend why wasn't I invited to your hometown????

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@littlejun @kunqian because you hate traveling for more than 5 hours?

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@deryberry @kunqian But STILL...

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@littlejun maybe next year, love 😙

 

***

 

**Yuqi Song** [6:29 pm] 

 

chenle: Hi Achie! 

 

yuqi: hello chenle!!!!! 

yuqi: nakauli na kuya mo? 

 

chenle: Yep! Pero turog pa siya

chenle: Pinapahapot po ni Mommy kung madigdi ka pag New Year 😊

 

yuqi: eu bb majan ako! mahahaluyan lang ning uli haha

yuqi: take care of your kuya okay?

yuqi: sigi maadal muna ako

 

chenle: Oki

chenle: Bye Achie! 

 

***

 

**cutie** [9:07 pm]

 

mark: hey

 

lucas: Hi

 

mark: how are you?

 

lucas: Nagbabalot ng lumpia

lucas: Nakauwi ka na?

 

mark: ah yeah

mark: [image attached] 

mark: lil bro says hi

 

lucas: Cute

lucas: [image attached] 

lucas: Lil bro says hey

 

mark: cute

mark: pasabi hi kay kuya kun!!

 

lucas: Oki haha

lucas: Brb pinapagalitan na ako ni Mommy

 

mark: lol ttyl

 

***

 

mark ✊ @marklee

🤡🤡🤡

 

***

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

[image attached] Omg this Bicol express I'm gonna cry

 

***

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

[images attached] adulting benefits: xmas in bora with the loml @taeyonglee

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@yutangina @taeyonglee Ganda kayo??

 

yuta nakanamputa @yutangina

@doyoung_kim @taeyonglee DUH????

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

OMG SICHENG'S PARENTS SENT ME GIFTS I'M SO WEAK RN

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

[image attached] Mas mahal ko na sila Tito at Tita kesa sa jowa ko joke mga 1/2

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@perfectten Pwede mamaya na karat niyo ni @kunqian sa kwarto ko my brother is home

 

john seo @johnnyboy

@wongyucky O-on God?

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@johnnyboy Rude honestly they're just supposed to be visiting! Sogo is just a jeep away

 

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

OH 

 

 

董思成 @winorlose

OH????????????

 

 

😈 @yangyangl

MY VIRGIN EYES

 

***

 

**TAFT BOIZ 👨👨👦💆♂️💆♂️ (5)** [9:32 pm]

 

sicheng: Yes Ten anything? 

 

ten: . 

 

johnny: Hoy Ten what is this betrayal

 

ten: sure johnny 

ten: kahit na three months nang kayo ni doyoung

 

lucas: OH??? 

 

johnny: I --

 

jaehyun: Hoy Ten AND Johnny what is this betrayal

 

johnny: Ten I thought we were friends

 

ten: no friends in the wilderness

 

jaehyun: @Sicheng inggit ako g Christmas in Tagbilaran

 

sicheng: Sjdhjdkdkdk Christmas in Ortigas muna

 

lucas: @Johnny Christmas in Cavite nuxxx

 

johnny: Ano ba!!!

 

jaehyun: I say inom ulit pagbalik cause y'all owe us kwento

 

johnny: You just want to give Lucas a lap dance again

 

jaehyun: Not me, Sicheng

 

Sicheng: Babe 🙂

 

jaehyun: Jk

 

lucas: I am... disgusted

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

Mrs. Wong: DI PA KO TAPOS SA KUN NA YAN DI PA KO TAPOS KAY TEN 

Lucas: ᵐᵒᵐᵐʸ ʷᵃᵍ ᵐᵒ ˢʸᵃ ᵖᵃᵖᵃˢᵘᵏᶦⁿ ᵇᵃᵏᵃ ᵃⁿᵒ ᵖᵃⁿᵍ ˢᵃᵇᶦʰᶦⁿ ⁿʸᵃ 

Mrs. Wong: Ten di ka muna papasok sa bahay 

Ten: ᵖᵉʳᵒ ᵗᶦᵗᵃ

Mrs. Wong: NO DONT WAG MO NA KONG PIGILAN TEN

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky 

[images attached] Boys night out 😎😎😎 by night out I mean late afternoon kasi may curfew kami @deryberry @/Chenle walang twitter kasi di ko siya pinapayagan

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@wongyucky Cuties (di ikaw)

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@littlejun Ansaket naman 😔

 

***

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

[image attached] boys night out turned boys night in with tita to make more handa for new year 😝😝😝 xuxi and chenle are NOT happy

 

***

 

**KUNHANG 😍😍😍😍** [10:28 am]

 

lucas: Nakauli na ka??

 

hendery: amo na haha

hendery: i can't stop thinking abt ur kwento

 

lucas: Sksksksk

 

hendery: wild tbh??

hendery:  di ko isi na ex ni mark si jeno

 

lucas: You and me both

lucas: Wild indeed

 

hendery: nagbibisara man kamo since then?

 

lucas: Yeah like... once

lucas: Tas mej cold pa

 

hendery: yikes

hendery: altho bistado ko man adto si mark

hendery: buko man iya so tipong ililigwak na sana ika haha

 

lucas: Shit hopefully?? 

lucas: Not to be ano pero miss ko na iya lowkey fjjdjdkdk

lucas: Pinadaran ko iya sa xmas gift inda ko sana kin nakaabot na buray na holiday season yan

 

hendery: ok lang yan haha its the thought that counts?? 

 

lucas: MAY KARAPATAN BA AKONG MAGPADALA NG GIFT

 

hendery: overthinker

 

lucas: Me: *clown noises*

 

hendery: ksjfkfssdjkfhsdf

 

lucas: Wait wtf may package para sakin

 

hendery: scam

 

lucas: Stfu

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

O-oh my god

 

***

 

**❤ my soul sister ❤** [10:33 am] 

 

yuqi: HINDI KA NA MALULUNGKOT MALAPIT NA KO BABY PAUWI NA KO

 

lucas: WER KA NA!!!

 

yuqi: BITUKANG MANOK NA AASKDJSKFKDF

 

lucas: HUY SKL NAGPADALA SI MARK NG REGALO

lucas: PANO NIYA NALAMAN ADDRESS KO

 

yuqi: hehe

 

lucas: AY GANON

 

yuqi: HEHE

 

***

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

going✈bahay ni xuxi sorry na tita mama lucas

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten 

[image attached] ayan since exposedt naman na kami flex ko lang boyfriend ko 😍😍😍😍 @kunqian

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@perfectten @kunqian OMG cute!! Labas pagbalik niyo!!

 

***

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

not ten using the air horn app kasi he has no torotot

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

@deryberry Actually he has a very nice torotot just for me

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@kunqian @deryberry EUGH!!!!!

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

*choking noises*

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] Whew I love them I guess... Happy new year y'all!!!

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Missing u taft bois @johnnyboy @woojae @winorlose 

 

董思成 @winorlose

@wongyucky 😘😘😘😘😘😘

 

***

 

**cutie** [12:45 am]

 

mark: happy new year 😙

 

lucas: OMG happy new year!! 🎉🎉🎉

lucas: Was about to message you but busy kami af haha

 

mark: daming tao sa bahay niyo ah??

 

lucas: Yeah haha we throw a party every year

lucas: [image attached]

lucas: HI MARK!!!!

 

mark: HI YUQI!!!!!!

 

lucas: [image attached]

lucas: HI MARK

 

mark: HI DERY

mark: omg tumawag na lang nga kayo stop hijacking lucas phone

 

 

**cutie** [2:05 am]

 

mark: btw did u get my gift

 

lucas: Yes omg did u get MY gift

 

mark: yesss sobrang bet!! 

 

lucas: Huhu ganda rin yung sayo!! Thank u so much

 

mark: thank u rin hehe

mark: here's to a fresh start? 

 

lucas: Definitely

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

😌

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucas and yuqi switching between 3 languages is me with my friends tbh lmao. i'd like to think naging mas kanal si lucas dahil ki mark, the ultimate kanal gay
> 
> sori mej off-season itong chap HAHA sinusundan ko lang po ang acad calendar shift
> 
> ***
> 
> chenle's convo with yuqi:
> 
> chenle: Hi Achie! 
> 
> yuqi: hello chenle!!!!!  
> yuqi: nakauwi na kuya mo? 
> 
> chenle: Yep! Pero tulog pa siya  
> chenle: Pinapatanong po ni Mommy kung pupunta ka dito pag New Year 😊
> 
> yuqi: yes bb pupunta ako! matatagalan lang ng uwi haha  
> yuqi: take care of your kuya okay?  
> yuqi: sigi mag-aaral muna ako
> 
> chenle: Oki  
> chenle: Bye Achie! 
> 
> ***
> 
> xuxi's convo with hendery:
> 
> lucas: Nakauwi ka na??
> 
> hendery: oo na haha  
> hendery: i can't stop thinking abt ur kwento
> 
> lucas: Sksksksk
> 
> hendery: wild tbh??  
> hendery: di ko alam na ex ni mark si jeno
> 
> lucas: You and me both  
> lucas: Wild indeed
> 
> hendery: nag-uusap naman kayo since then?
> 
> lucas: Yeah like... once  
> lucas: Tas mej cold pa
> 
> hendery: yikes  
> hendery: altho kilala ko naman yun si mark  
> hendery: hindi naman siya yung type na ililigwak ka lang haha
> 
> lucas: Shit hopefully??  
> lucas: Not to be ano pero miss ko na iya lowkey fjjdjdkdk  
> lucas: Pinadalhan ko siya ng gift di ko lang alam kung nakarating na puke na holiday season yan


	6. thank u, next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chineck ko yung curriculum ng devstud at hello wala silang psych 10 so di pwede maging magkaklase si lucas and jeno... and i oopeth (kunyare na lang tayo sori mga devstud)
> 
> BUF = broad united front, not just natdem activists, for a common cause. in simpler univ context, hindi lang yung "red" partylist yung nagkikilos, kasama rin yung "blue" and "yellow". common example: pag labor day kasi suportado naman nating lahat ang sahod itaas presyo ibaba diba hehe (pero syempre sharpest line pa rin tayo 😉)
> 
> cerulean = chinese student assoc sa u/p/m. views about this org in the fic are not necessarily mine. jk they're completely mine
> 
> eto na final chap! manood ng SONA pagkatapos basahin! better yet, sumali sa rally! di ako makakapunta kasi bantay sarado ng parentals pero GO GO GOOOO

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

#JunkSAIS bulok na site para sa bulok na education system na pinapairal ni danicon pero I ❤️ SAIS kasi ayokong mag underload 😍

 

 

👁️👄👁️ #JunkSAIS @yerimmie

I ❤️ SAIS kahit na kayang kaya ng sarili nating comsci grads gumawa ng mas magandang enrollment site #JunkSAIS

 

 

jihoon park #JunkSAIS @winkbot

I ❤️ SAIS isang bio 102 afternoon naman jan #JunkSAIS

 

***

 

**BATCH 2021 SUPPORT GROUP (6)** [7:29 pm] 

 

yerim: it's the most beautiful time of the year

 

dejun changed the chat name to #JunkSAIS 🥵. 

 

jihoon: t

 

mark: yung tweets natin kdkdkdkdk like pick a struggle

 

mina: kulang pa ako ng hum 2 asar

 

dejun: Wag si Bautista chaka

 

mina: noted

 

hendery: walang magaling na hum 2 there i said it

 

yerim: omg slander? from dery? this truly is a new year

 

jihoon: gisingin niyo ako bukas mga burikat wala pa akong bio lab

 

hendery: tawag ako dito sa gc? 

 

mark: mga 7:30 para may palugit sa mga mabagal laptop

 

dejun: Omg 😳 his mind 🤧🤧🤯 that's my secretary general 😤😤😤🤑

 

mark: bibigwasan kita. isa lang

 

mina created the reminder: gising bakla. 

 

**🔔 Reminder**

 

gising bakla

Tomorrow at 7:30 AM

6 people going

 

yerim: kelan balik niyo mga panget

 

mina: next week pa 

 

yerim: same

 

jihoon: same

 

mark: let's go ncr contingent 🤪🤙🤙

 

dejun: On behalf of Hendery kasi alam kong never niya to sasabihin, 

dejun: Annoying

dejun: Wed-ish me

 

mark: let's go region iii contingent

 

hendery: Fri ang Bicolandia contingent hehe

 

mina: cheka

 

yerim: anek

 

mark: hoy mina kang wag kang maingay

 

mina: 😬🤐🤐

 

jihoon: luh!! 

 

dejun: Luh ulit!! 

 

yerim: may tinatago ka ba mark xavier lee

 

mark: has anyone tried the chicken? i thought the chicken was lovely

 

dejun: 😤😤😤

 

mark: btw @dejun @jihoon @hendery execomm meeting sat keri ba

 

hendery: yay

 

dejun: Yes boss

 

jihoon: opo

 

mark: chat ko na rin sa gc mamaya

 

yerim: uy @mina napressure ako

 

mina: tara di papatalo ang GY

 

jihoon: anyare sa BUF char

 

dejun: BUF ampota hahahahaha

 

mark: huy dami kaya naming balak ni yerim this sem haha coordinate na lang tau

 

mina: bet 

 

hendery: omg exciting

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

ily 2021 tibaks 🥺

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

[image attached] hello from calle crisologo mga panget

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@fullsun omg this pic! peti b realness!

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@fullsun Padala ng empanada

 

you are haechan @fullsun

@softwoo girl

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

"Kuya Caloy, I know what sex is" nope nope NOPE I am in denial my baby is still: a baby

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Bat kasi sa kwarto ko BAKIT oo kayo to TenKun

 

董思成 @winorlose

@wongyucky Kath/Niel dead in a ditch 

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@winorlose They BEEN dead we only stan Nadine Alexis Lustre and Robert James Reid

 

***

 

**💌 JAEMIN 💌** [2:56 pm]

 

jaemin: uxta bhouzsx

 

mark: pota si renjun ba to

 

jaemin: caught me bro

 

mark: san kayo??

 

jaemin: tambay sa tc lam mo na

jaemin: musta

 

mark: ... aus lng

 

jaemin: dont lie to me 

jaemin: jem says ur a bitch

 

mark: salamat

 

jaemin: srsly tho aus ka lang

 

mark: fak ewan

mark: sana back to normal na lang kami ni jeno

mark: miss ko na si lucas fak

mark: IM SUCH A BITCH

 

jaemin: huy :(((((((

 

mark: hayyy pota ang gulo ko kasi

 

jaemin: its not ur fault nangyari mga to uy :(((((( - jm

jaemin: sabi nga nila... di ka bibigyan ni god ng pagsubok na di mo kayang lampasan

 

mark: agnostic ako pero salamat jem

 

jaemin: saka diba sabi ni kuya lucas gusto ka rin niya? - rj

jaemin: hintayan ng langit lang talaga yan magiging together rin kayo

 

mark: i dont even care abt that anymore i just want to talk to him again

mark: ito ba yung patok sa mga chikiting na "taken for granted" 

 

jaemin: thanks i hate it

jaemin: pota bat ganito coping mechanism natin

 

mark: joke away the pain lam mu na

mark: tanda mo nung nagkagalitan kayo ni jaemin tas sinesendan mo lang ako ng link sa 9gag

 

jaemin: LA LA LA LA LA

 

mark: nakausap niyo ba si jeno lately

 

jaemin: ya i did - actually jaemin

jaemin: mukhang ok lang naman siya

jaemin: did u really tell him to keep his distance omg

 

mark: i mean?? what else should i do

 

jaemin: yeah pero di mo siya chinat buong xmas break?? 

 

mark: ano sasabihin ko pota 😭😭😭

mark: how's your restrictive homophobic family??? 

 

jaemin: maybe idk bitch u know he hates being with his fam 😭😭😭😭

 

mark: omg yeah i should have 😭😭😭😭😭😭

 

jaemin: the dumb bitch energy in this chat 😩😩😩🤙

 

mark: yeah kumustahin ko nga siya djjdjdkdkks

 

jaemin: bitch

 

***

 

**Jeno Lee**  [3:19 pm]

 

mark: hi jeno

 

jeno: Hi Kuya

 

mark: sorry for like

mark: never messaging you

mark: i did want distance but not to this extent lol

mark: but i guess that's my fault

 

jeno: No I didn't message you rin naman so

jeno: We're even

jeno: How was vacation? 

 

mark: it was fine, the usual

mark: party at mom's office, swimming sa new year

mark: how are you? did your parents give you a hard time? 

 

jeno: I think I was the one that gave them a hard time lol

 

mark: oh?? 

 

jeno: Yeah I kind of... told them off

jeno: On New Year

jeno: Tanong sila ng tanong if mag-uuwi ba ako ng girlfriend soon

jeno: It was so irritating

jeno: Like... stop selectively erasing my homosexuality

 

mark: preach!!!! 

 

jeno: So yeah I told them off

jeno: Said if they wanted a straight son, they should look somewhere else and that they had to deal with me

jeno: Mom literally wanted to drag me to church

 

mark: omg

 

jeno: But I kept explaining to them how it wasn't a choice, how they also couldn't force me to not be in relationships because hello I need to learn how to be an adult

jeno: Just what were they trying to achieve by sheltering me? I don't even know how to cross Pedro Gil to get a sandwich from 7/11

jeno: So yeah basically may cold war dito sa bahay but I said what I said

 

mark: i am so proud of you 

 

jeno: It was a long time coming

jeno: They hurt you a lot, too

jeno: It's terrible to be treated like you were a mistake

jeno: If only they weren't like that, I wouldn't act out 

jeno: Of course I'm still partly to blame for what happened before vacation

jeno: I really am sorry about that

 

mark: i told you, it's fine

mark: keep moving forward

 

jeno: I agree

jeno: My parents should just have to accept that I like guys

 

mark: you go girl 😤😤😤😤

mark: i am soooo proud of you, jeno

mark: i hope this leads to better things for you

 

jeno: Me too 😊

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

not to be a local but my heart is so full 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] OMG IWAN KO NANAMAN BABY KO 😭😭😭😭 I LOVE YOU ALAM KONG MAKAKAPASA KA SA CETS MO HUHU MAROONS AND GREEN ARCHERS DAPAT PERO OK LANG KAHIT ANO KAHIT BU

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Joke noah fence BU kasi galit kayong di ako nag-enroll kahit topnotcher ako sa BS Bio saktong flex lang

 

👁️👄👁️ #JunkSAIS @yerimmie 

@wongyucky ang gulo mo lam mo ba yun

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@yerimmie 😔😔😔

 

***

 

✨ yuqi ✨@yuqisong

[image attached] road trip back to manila lezzgeddiiiiiitttttt @wongyucky @perfectten @kunqian

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@yuqisong lmao mark lee's impact 

 

***

 

董思成 @winorlose

[image attached] Omg guess who surprised me at the airport 🥰 ang landi mo @woojae

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@winorlose Sayo lang langga hihi

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

[image attached] di pa ako ready iwan uli jinggoy ko huhuhuhu 

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee omg jinggoy!!!

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

@jaeminorout No - Jisung

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

GIRL WE --

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@fullsun eye --

 

you are haechan @fullsun 

@moonijun u really snapped the tea on that wig sis

 

***

 

**xiao jun mahal** [4:36 pm]

 

dejun: Haliparot ka bat kay Dery ko pa nalaman na may nangyari sa inyo ni Lucas?? 

 

mark: oh im sorry di ka naabutan ng memo??? 

 

dejun: I'm just SAYIN'... 

dejun: Mayhaps we can help? 

 

mark: idk lol i mean

mark: lucas and dery are pretty close... 

 

dejun: I won't tell Dery anything

 

mark: i know u wont

mark: i would just feel weird telling u stuff but not dery like

mark: naghahati kami ni lucas ng friends

 

dejun: Well Dery doesn't tell me any specifics about how Lucas feels so I say it's fair

dejun: Also you clearly need a friend so... 

 

mark: dejun :') 

 

dejun: Minsan lang ako mabait sulitin mo na

 

mark: owh

 

dejun: >:(

 

mark: lutuan mo na lang ako ng sisig hehe

 

dejun: Sige na nga

dejun: Wala pa naman si Dery sa condo so you can come over

 

mark: YAYYYY U DA BEST

 

dejun: Duh

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

[image attached] omg tandang sora whomstve i only know ut room 25f @littlejun

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@marklee @littlejun >:o

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@deryberry @marklee Guess you should have taken me to Bicol huh

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

@littlejun @marklee ksjfkdkkd petty king

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout 

omg may pa-ampao sila tita mama renjun? girlz we going✈️legalizationism of relationship?? 

 

***

 

**panty droppaz league (4)** [8:46 pm]

 

taeyong: Markie nag-execomm meeting na ba kayo?

 

mark: yes po before first week

 

taeyong: Okie good!

taeyong: Kung may need kayo saming tanders sabi lang kayo ♥

 

yuta: ♥♥♥

 

mark: ♥♥♥♥♥♥

mark: samahan niyo ako jinom plz HAHA

 

doyoung: It's literally the first day of school

 

mark: and what about it

 

yuta: g kmi ty

 

doyoung: Saan

 

mark: chill bar or oarhouse

 

yuta: oarhouse! - TY

 

doyoung: Oarhouse

 

mark: g see u 11:30

 

doyoung: Sama daw Sicheng at Jaehyun

 

mark: good kailangan kong upakan si kuya jae

 

yuta: dkffjgkgkdf snappedt

 

***

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

[image attached] eyyyyy @taeyonglee @marklee @doyoung_kim @winorlose @woojae

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

the pure unadulterated fear in jaehyun's eyes when he spotted mark... that was a classic. that was a classic

 

***

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

and i oop... literally and i oop

 

john seo @johnnyboy

@perfectten 🧐🧐🧐

 

***

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

Mark kapag kasama niya hs tropa: Kumain na kayo? May kailangan ba kayong samplex? Sabi lang kayo pag may problema kayo uwu I love my babies

Mark kapag kasama ang mga tanders: I'm baby

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

@doyoung_kim but i'm baby >:c

 

***

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

[image attached] LMAO the kind of losers I find at Oarhouse

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@softwoo you're one of those losers

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@jaeminorout I'm disowning u

 

***

 

董思成 @winorlose

The chaotic energy in this table... I'm out

 

董思成 @winorlose

Breaking: Went✈KTV from oarhouse nabibingi na ako sa sunod sunod na Aegis ni Yuta

 

董思成 @winorlose

Bakit nakisabay si Mark sa Sayang na Sayang adjksfgjkdsgkj 💀💀💀💀💀

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

@winorlose girl i hear sumn... and it slaps!!!!

 

***

 

**CULTURED HOES 🍷 (3)** [12:58 am]

 

yerim: bitch is u ok jkdfhgkjsdf @mark

 

jihoon: fucking same the tl is so entertaining it can only be bc of u

jihoon: also bat di ako invited sa jinom 😠

 

mark: kasi alam kong pagod ka sa biyahe dumb biatch

 

jihoon: but still

 

yerim: ur one of those hoes that NEEDS to be invited huh

 

jihoon: .

 

mark: to answer ur q yes i am ok

 

jihoon: no ur not bitch LMAO 

jihoon: kumakanta ka ng red album sa shower kanina

 

yerim: vaklang twooo

 

mark: i might be a little not ok

 

yerim: lucas huh

 

mark: what a fucking gossip

 

yerim: hey,,, that hurt

 

mark: the fuck it did LMAO

 

yerim: yeah it didnt

yerim: i mean its pretty obv tho

yerim: also jihoon told me

 

mark: @jihoon BITCH

 

jihoon: IKEKWENTO MO LANG NAMAN SA KANYA EVENTUALLY

jihoon: PINAPALIBOT KO LANG YUNG MEMO

 

mark: lol trueth...

mark: di ko na matrack kung sino yung nasabihan ko na or hindi

 

yerim: what a friendful

yerim: so alam na ba ng support grp ?

yerim: dito ko chinat kasi di ako sure

 

mark: yep alam na all i think

mark: ayoko lang magchat dun like usual kasi andun si dery ajksfgjsd awkward

mark: ayoko rin magchat dun sa hs gc kasi 💀💀💀

 

jihoon: kalat

 

mark: tanggap ko na jane, wanda

 

yerim: nag-usap na ba kayo ni lucas since

 

mark: ye onting chat chat lang nung xmas break

mark: tas may video call nung new year pero lol andun yung bicol friends niya

mark: and kuya kun 

mark: that's basically it

 

jihoon: yikes

 

mark: wdym yikes u hoe

 

jihoon: yikes di mo pa siya chinachat since new year

 

mark: ye...

 

yerim: gurl...

 

mark: ANO SASABIHIN KO AJKSDHSKHFD

mark: uy ano relationship status natin g na ba

 

jihoon: idk its a start LMAO

jihoon: ewan ko lang ha pero pano mo malalaman kung ready na siya kung di mo siya tatanungin or kakausapin

jihoon: at sa tingin mo ba mas makakaambag yung hindi mo pag-usap sa kanya sa readiness level niya

 

yerim: hayop ka san yan galing 7 years strong na kayo ng jowa mo

 

mark: 7 years... wait...

mark: so since 2nd year hs???

mark: bitch u were 13????

 

jihoon: malakas ang kamandag

jihoon: jok malamang may pinag-aawayan rin kaming ganito nu ka ba

 

mark: huhu

mark: idk ang hirap kasi gumawa ng first move

 

yerim: ... kung hindi kantot

 

mark: alam mo,,,

 

yerim: hihi

yerim: ewan friends pa rin naman kayo diba so

yerim: tas nabigyan mo naman na siya ng distance

yerim: so y not diba

 

mark: tru pero ako yung nagkamali so dapat siya yung magsuri kung ready na ba siyang mag-usap ulit or what

mark: WOWWERZ may pagsusuri kabahan na ang lipunan

mark: what if i ask and he doesn't like me anymore skjdjdkdk that would be so humiliating...

 

jihoon: tru naman

jihoon: pero kahit na lapitan mo lang siya as a friend

jihoon: at least kahit papano kung di kayo nag-work out u still have a friend ganon

jihoon: imbis na awkward awkward lang kayo pag nagkikita kayo lel

 

yerim: bigyan kita segment sa mkule g

 

jihoon: boo wala naman bayad

 

mark: waa thanks a lot guys

mark: actually jihoon

mark: yerim wala kang ambag

 

yerim: libre kita red mango

 

mark: sige na nga :-)

 

jihoon: uy sama :(

 

yerim: cge pero di kita libre kasi masaya ka sa relasyon mo

 

jihoon: hekhek

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

literally the first day of school and i already h8 philo 1

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

di ko naman isiipin kung totoo bang tao ako pag nasa barrio na ako tanginuh

 

***

 

😈 @yangyangl

our prof just gave us free coffee on the first day how is everyone's morning

 

***

 

👁️👄👁️ #JunkSAIS @yerimmie

[image attached] odiba panget @winkbot @marklee

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yerimmie Tanginacca

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yerimmie Also bat di niyo sinama support group what is this betrayal

 

👁️👄👁️ #JunkSAIS @yerimmie

@littlejun next time red mango ulit para sulit yung discount chz

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

good evening abundants. just got back from my first date with crush

 

😈 @yangyangl

@fullsun @ me next time maybe

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yangyangl @fullsun YUNG ANAK NATIN @deryberry

 

***

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

OH MY GOSHHHH

 

***

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun 

lmao wbk

 

***

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

HOY BAKLA KA @yangyangl

 

😈 @yangyangl

@littlejun THE HOMOPHOBIA???

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@yangyangl STFU BUKSAN MO MESSENGER MO

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)**  [9:39 pm]

 

jaemin: [image attached]

jaemin: @ DODONG YES ANYTHING

 

donghyuck: hihi

 

jaemin: HIHI MO DIYAN MALANDI KA

 

donghyuck: AY BAWAL LUMANDI??

 

jeno: I'm shaking omg

 

mark: yes gurl congrats!!

mark: ang ganda natin ha

 

donghyuck: FINALLY thanks kuya m ganda ka rin

 

renjun: you're welcome whore

 

donghyuck: we

donghyuck: k thanks junjun i owe u my lovelife

 

renjun: thats right bih

 

***

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

anlala ang gulo ng hs gc at upm chinese gc dfjkghkdsfg

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

pm niyo kami gusto namin irestart yung cerulean kahit wala siyang kwenta at lumalabas lang sila pag chinese new year

 

董思成 @winorlose

@moominjun Omg drag themmmm

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [8:09 pm]

 

mark: GANDA KAAAAA

 

donghyuck: HIHI WAAAG KINIKILIG PA AKO

 

mark: kainis bat walang pasabi

 

donghyuck: asjhdfsdjkf sasabihin ko sana swear ngayong week lang kasi talaga nagkayayaan

 

mark: agad agad ang ganda mo haaaa

 

donghyuck: bakla ka malamang!!!

 

mark: asjkdsdkfkfkfjd im so proud 🤧🤧🤧

mark: from good altar boys to agnostic gay boys

 

donghyuck: at least only one of us is a whore 🤧🤧🤧

 

mark: hoy aga aga...

 

donghyuck: anek musta na kayo

 

mark: ichachat ko na siya tonight swear fjkgdfkgf

 

donghyuck: bitch you better 😡😡😡😡😡

donghyuck: i swear kung papakawalan mo yung lalakeng yun i will never forgive u

 

mark: wew

 

donghyuck: gurl di mo ba alam kung gano ka kaswerte KALAHATI NG UPM KINALILIBUGAN SI LUCAS

donghyuck: tas ikaw yung pagsasayangan niya ng oras???

 

mark: KANINONG KAIBIGAN KA BA TALAGA

 

donghyuck: SAYO KAYA KITA PINAPAREALIZE NA IKINAGANDA MO TALAGA YUNG PAGLANDI SA KANYA

 

 

***

 

**gwaps** [8:12 pm]

 

lucas: Heyyyy

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [8:12 pm]

 

mark: OH FUCK NAGMESSAGE SIYA

 

donghyuck: NAUNAHAN KA PA

donghyuck: UPAKAN KITA DIYAN EH

 

mark: TADYAKAN KO MUKHA MO TIGNAN NATIN KUNG GUSTO KA PA NI YANGYANG

 

donghyuck: ANONG GINAGAWA MO KACHAT AKO SAGUTIN MO NA BURIKAT KA

 

mark: OO NA ETO NA!!!!

 

***

 

**gwaps** [8:14 pm]

 

mark: hiiiii

 

lucas: I heard same tayo ng PE?

 

mark: phil games??

 

lucas: Yessss

 

mark: omg yessss

mark: marunong ka ba ng street games chz

 

lucas: Grabe siya I grew up in the probinsya naman

lucas: I should be asking you that, y'all got no space in Manila

 

mark: i'm from qc 😤😤😤😤

 

lucas: Same difference to all us country folk

 

mark: yee haw

 

lucas: I hate it

 

mark: (...)

mark: btw is it too early to ask

mark: kung ok lang lumabas tayo?

 

lucas: Ohh

lucas: What for?

 

mark: nothing, just to hang out

mark: walang other shit promise

mark: also i only have 3 exes so

 

lucas: Lmaooo

lucas: Yeah no problem

lucas: Been wanting to see you rin naman ever since we arrived

 

mark: 😳

mark: cool beans

 

lucas: Ok disaster bi

 

mark: listen,,,

mark: it's a choice

 

lucas: Your sexuality... is a choice?

 

mark: yeah j.k rowling picked it out for me

 

lucas: Skshjjfkdhfg

lucas: San mo bet

 

mark: CBTL Faura?

mark: sa fri kebs

 

lucas: Oks

lucas: See ya

 

mark: see yaaaa

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

*strained breathing and wheezing* hee hee... HEE HEE

 

***

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

somebody tell me why yukhei's started squirming around in the middle of cuddle time

 

😈 @yangyangl

@deryberyy cuddle... time...

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@yangyangl we're watching a very scary movie okay

 

***

 

😈 @yangyangl

akala ko sila kuya lucas tas hendery lang nagcucuddle which is weird enough... but both hendery and dejun are cuddling with kuya lucas in the middle

 

😈 @yangyangl

[image attached] i love my parents 

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@yangyangl omg dont expose us 😔

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

Um I am NOT a third wheel... I am a platonic part of this relationship

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun 

@wongyucky 😤😤😤 

 

***

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

[image attached] Barely the second week of school and we're already swamped. I love my career of choice! Feat. @taeyonglee keeping me sane

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@kunqian Marvel: Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history

UPM USC Chair 2016 and 2017: Hold my Harrison's 

 

Kuya Kun @kunqian

@softwoo LOL come with us soon!

 

***

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

Huy nafragile ako dun

 

董思成 @winorlose

@softwoo Rupokpok

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

@winorlose Omg pero sino yung naging crush sila pareho

 

董思成 @winorlose

@softwoo DELETE THISSSSS

 

***

 

john seo @johnnyboy

[image attached] Me: You eat like a rabbit

Doyoung: 😤

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@johnnyboy omg introduce me to ur cute friend 😍😍😍😍

 

john seo @johnnyboy

@perfectten Don't you have a UPM dick to ride

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@johnnyboy don't YOU have a upm dick to ride (@doyoung_kim)

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@perfectten @johnnyboy I fucking hate both of you

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

tgif omg fuck org chem lives!!! 

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

@marklee Omg galingan mo sa org chem need mo yan sa majors 😷

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

@taeyonglee omg i hate it but thanks 🤒🤒🤒🤒

 

***

 

**gwaps** [8:25 pm] 

 

mark: anjan ka na ba

 

lucas: Walking pa lang

 

mark: ok same galing akong cph

 

lucas: Oks galing akong adri

 

mark: oki

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [8:27 pm] 

 

mark: o fuck skdjkdksks

 

donghyuck: kaya mo yan

donghyuck: kasama ko jeno rn btw 

 

mark: musta

 

donghyuck: ok naman na siya

donghyuck: labas tau lahat soon 😖😖😖

 

mark: yes huhu chat ka sa gc

mark: brb eto na

 

donghyuck: good luck!! 

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

[image attached] 😌

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

@marklee 🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐🧐

 

yuta naknamputa @yutangina

@marklee 🤭🤭🤭😋

 

👁️👄👁️ #JunkSAIS @yerimmie

@marklee 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

 

***

 

john seo @johnnyboy

I'm convinced may sariling lingwahe ang UPM 

 

***

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

Hendery deadass made a bowl of popcorn I hate him jkdhgjkdhjksgd

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@littlejun like ur not reading over my shoulder for updates

 

Dejun Xiao 💯 Join NDMOs! @littlejun

@deryberry Duh Kadenang Ginto could never

 

***

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

Was I ever as dramatic as Mark when I was pining over Sicheng

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@woojae ... yes

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@perfectten ... You're probably right

 

***

 

junguwu 🏳🌈@softwoo

Not the whole UPM and DLSU tuning in

 

***

 

**dodong ng buhay ko** [9:41 pm] 

 

mark: WHAT IS THIS MF BEING SO DAMN CUTE FOR 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

 

donghyuck: BAT MO KO CHINACHAT

 

mark: HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM

mark: I FORGOT HOW HOT HE IS

 

donghyuck: GIRL

 

mark: LIKE HE'S JUST SITTING THERE AND I'M SWEATING

 

donghyuck: musta naman

 

mark: normal lang we talking

mark: its going well

mark: shit why do i feel like its a first date

 

donghyuck: wait ikaw nagyaya diba

 

mark: yeah but like...

mark: the tension

mark: not necessarily of the sexual kind but yes it is present

 

donghyuck: gurl.................

 

mark: hoy kinabahan na tuloy ako drjgkhdfjkhfg

 

donghyuck: chill ka lang 

donghyuck: get ur head in the game

 

mark: what if he's just being nice huhu

 

donghyuck: sis

 

mark: IDK WHAT IF??? 

 

donghyuck: do u hear urself

donghyuck: lucas is nice but i don't think he'll fake being nice to u lol

 

mark: 🥵🥵🥵

mark: BRB GOING FRIENDLY CHAT NA PWEDE MAGING LANDI

 

donghyuck: lmao

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

ok fuck cbtl faura who tf closes at 10 pm im ready to fite 

 

***

 

董思成 @winorlose

The mountain of handouts I need to memorize: 

Me: Time to open Twitter

 

***

 

Taeyong Lee ✊ @taeyonglee

[image attached] Classy study break 🍷 Tea for @yutangina kasi buntis siya char

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

[images attached] We irritating 😂😂😂😂😂😂 @jaeminorout @moominjun @jenolee

 

김도영 @doyoung_kim

@fullsun Never have I sympathized with one of your captions more

 

***

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

[image attached] anlaki na ng pustahan sjkfdkjsfghjsdg i hate them

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] The guy who's not my boyfriend (yet) 

 

✨ yuqi ✨@yuqisong

@wongyucky then why don't u ask him dumbass

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

@yuqisong Good point

 

***

 

you are haechan @fullsun

O-ON GOD? 

 

jaemin na @jaeminorout

NOOOOO AJSJKSJDDJDJDJ

 

renjun mondragon @moominjun

IS THIS BITCH FOR REAL

 

***

 

Lucas Wong 🤙 @wongyucky

[image attached] Omg babe happy ten minute anniversary @marklee

 

✨ yuqi ✨@yuqisong

@wongyucky BITCH I WAS JOKING 💀 BUT CONGRATS OMG 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 

jaehyun jung @woojae

@wongyucky BROOOOO 🙌🙌🙌🤠🤠🤠😖😣💪

 

power bottom 🏳🌈 @perfectten

@wongyucky GASP

 

hendery kunhang wong @deryberry

@wongyucky i love my best friends 😽

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

[image attached] the rumors are true... we're off the market

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee

[ERRATUM] 

a. di po kami magjowa pero exclusive po kami 

b. the next person to post on upm files that they want a threesome is getting clocked

 

you are haechan @fullsun

@marklee >:o

 

jihoon park #JunkSAIS @winkbot

@marklee 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

 

董思成 @winorlose

@marklee Oh my gawwwwd congrats!!!!

 

***

 

**#JunkSAIS 🥵 (6)**  [10:25 pm]

 

mina: GURL TRU BA @MARK

 

mark: yee yee

 

yerim: fucking finally sana tumigil na yung mga nagpapalakad sakin sa inyong dalawa

 

jihoon: yes mark beauty you

 

dejun: 🤢🤢🤢🤢

 

mark: sure jun kahit nagkaratan na tayong tatlo

 

mina: :O

 

hendery: 🙉🙉🙉

 

dejun: I'm quiet

 

mina: at dahil jan libre ni mark sunod na inom

 

mark: LUH

 

mina: kahit ako lang kasi ginawa mo akong stepping stone to emotional stability

 

yerim: WE --

 

jihoon: mina: i'm about to end this man's whole career

 

mark: LIBRE KO LAHAT EXCEPT NAGING EX KO

 

mina: JOKE LANG SKSKSKJSKKSK IM SO HAPPY FOR U

 

mark: FAKE BUT OK

 

mina: hihi 😍

 

***

 

**roomie 🏡** [10:48 pm]

 

jihoon: girl congrats daw sabi ni kuya dan HAHAHAHA

 

mark: POTA TRU BA HAHAHAHA

 

jihoon: [image attached]

jihoon: i couldnt make this shit up

 

mark: 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡

mark: tangina what in the world

mark: sayo niya nalaman?

 

jihoon: malamang

jihoon: you may have forgiven him pero palagi kong ipapaalala sa kanya ginawa niya sayo

 

mark: tru tangina niya

mark: u a real one 😭😭😭

 

jihoon: 😇😇😇😇

jihoon: men aint shit but perhaps lucas has made some points! 

 

mark: HEE HEE

 

***

 

**Jeno Lee** [11:24 pm]

 

jeno: OMG MAAAAAAAARK

jeno: CONGRATS

 

mark: OMG JENOOOOO

mark: THANK YOUUUUU

 

jeno: As Donghyuck would say

jeno: Started from the bottom now we're here

 

mark: yes

mark: here being slightly less emotionally traumatized

 

jeno: Amen 😩

 

mark: how r ur parents

 

jeno: Well naghuhulog pa sila sa bank acct ko so I'd say that's a win LOL

jeno: But yeah maybe this is as good as it gets

 

mark: :c

mark: what do u want ba like

mark: do u wanna reconnect or...

 

jeno: Eh that's up to them

jeno: I'll take whatever I can as long as they don't interfere with my gay sinning

 

mark: amen

mark: and if they do kick you out i'm sure jisung wouldn't mind living with you

 

jeno: I'll keep that in mind

jeno: Btw kinukulit ako ni Dodong lumabas

 

mark: omg same

mark: g sabihin ko na sa gc

 

***

 

**GC NG MR FRESHIE 2018 (5)** [11:37 pm]

 

mark: hohola soon

 

donghyuck: YASSSSSSSSSS FINALLY

donghyuck: I MISSED U HOSE 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 

renjun: completely mark's fault

 

jeno: Hey

jeno: It's MY fault

jeno: Pero srsly g libre ko :)

 

jaemin: yes now im listening

 

jeno: Ano bet niyo?

 

jaemin: *chanting* sleepover, sleepover

 

mark: GGGGG

mark: condo niyo?

 

donghyuck: yessss i love being college adults

 

jeno: Oks food and drinks on me!

 

renjun: 😍😍😍😍😍😍

renjun: srsly tho bawal na mag-away 

renjun: di ako sanay na wala yung gc sa messenger

 

donghyuck: aw junjun im soft :')

 

renjun: never mention it again or death

 

mark: nice to see everything's back to normal

 

jeno: See y'all soon 😽😽😽😽😽😽

 

***

 

**gwaps** [1:17 am]

 

You changed gwaps nickname to **not-my-jowa**.

 

not-my-jowa changed your nickname to **eXcLuSiVe KaMi**.

 

mark: ... that's fair

 

lucas: Bat ka pa gising boss

 

mark: thinking

 

lucas: Oh no

 

mark: shut upppp

 

lucas: What about

lucas: C'mon drop it

lucas: First load of baggage as not-your-jowa

 

mark: STOPPP I WON'T TELL U SDJKGKDFGFD

 

lucas: Jk obviously ano meron babe

 

mark: first of all ew

 

lucas: Honeybunny

lucas: Sugarplum

lucas: Pumpi-umpi-upkin

 

mark: continue and we're breaking up

 

lucas: Ooh what a threat

lucas: Sweetiepie

 

mark: mark is fine thank you

 

lucas: Ok Mark what's up

 

mark: [deep sigh]

mark: idk like... are you sure about this

 

lucas: Like... in general?

 

mark: yeah

mark: cause dude... i wouldn't be my first choice for you lol

mark: especially because of what you said before we went home for break

mark: yeah it really hurt, but it's true

mark: i've been dumping shit on you since day one

mark: i kissed my ex back

mark: i didn't even make the effort to talk to you again this sem... 

 

lucas: Well you did say kanina you thought it was up to me to decide if I wanted to be friends with you still

lucas: And that's what I chose 

 

mark: even so... 

mark: i just dunno if i deserve this

 

lucas: What even is the concept of deciding what you "deserve" in love

lucas: Ano to thoughtcatalog

 

mark: eye --

 

lucas: Mark. You told me you wanted this, and that you'd wait until I was ready, and you waited, and now I'm ready. 

lucas: And now you're telling me you're having doubts because you think you don't deserve it? 

lucas: You're insecure about your past. That's completely fine. But that's not who you are, and it will never determine if you deserve love or not. 

lucas: You're one of the most caring people I've ever met. The way you care for your family, your friends, even the way you sympathize with the people, is it so hard for you to see that reciprocated? 

lucas: You're selfless, you give your 100% into whatever you do, you're incredibly kind. 

lucas: And even if you weren't all those things, you still deserve to be cared for. That's just how it works. 

 

mark: i still did so many things wrong by you

mark: do you really want to be with the person who hurt you

 

lucas: Well I never said you were perfect...

lucas: Yes, you may have hurt me, but I know that you're a better person than a few fuck ups. And I wholeheartedly believe you'll never (willingly) hurt me again. 

 

mark: you place too much trust in someone you've known for one sem

 

lucas: You doubt yourself too much that it's getting in the way of you moving forward 

 

mark: ... touché

mark: thank you, xuxi

mark: as always... you're the one with the brain cell

 

lucas: Contrary to popular belief

lucas: You okay now? 

 

mark: yeah

 

lucas: I'll always be by your side, Mark. Ambiguous romantic relationship or no. 

 

mark: i know. 

mark: don't think for one second i don't feel the same. 

 

***

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee 

😌

 

mark #JunkSAIS @marklee 

mahirap magwasto. but damn, i believe it'll be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gulat kayo no si lucas yung emotionally mature ganon! push for emotionally mature wong yukhei in media
> 
> just imagine wayv 99line cuddling tho uwu i swear they're allergic to toxic masculinity
> 
> ayan shet tapos na! sana hindi ako kasuhan ni manang ariana. thank you so much sa lahat ng nagbasa at nagcomment waw alive na alive ang filipino lumark community!!!! mabuhay sa atin at sana magka-comeback ang lumark soon!!!!!!


End file.
